


The Spark

by julieandthefantoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, Band Fic, Best Friends, Cute, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, JATP, Jealousy, Julie - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Music, Musicals, Musicians, Perfect, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Romance, Song Lyrics, Songs, Sunset Curve, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, True Love, juke, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieandthefantoms/pseuds/julieandthefantoms
Summary: A Juke fanfiction. Julie and the boys start navigating their relationships with each other and the life they are now living. Why are they able to hug Julie now? What happens between Julie and Luke? Are the guys becoming lifers or are they still ghosts?ALSO AVALIABLE ON WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME NAME: @julieandthefantoms
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 403





	1. The Aftermath

After the group had split from their huddle Alex and Reggie moved towards their instruments laughing and mucking around.

"Luke can I speak to you outside for a second" Julie spoke softly pulling the boys away from their shenanigans.

"Yeah of course," Luke walked towards her outside, shutting the doors to the garage door.

As soon as the doors shut Alex and Reggie made eye contact immediately making a break for the door. Reggie pushing Alex out of the way leaning his ear against the shut doors, Alex began pushing back against him even harder.

"Oi quit it," Reggie murmured trying to keep his voice low.

"No, you quit it," Alex whispered back. Both trying to make out the voices coming from Julie and Luke outside the doors.

"We can hear you." Luke shouted to the boys through the door. Alex and Reggie quickly looked at one another and bolted towards the couches pretending to be sitting there the whole time.

"Julie what's going on?" Luke questioned with a half smirk plastered across his face.

"How can I touch you, Luke what is going on?" Julie stammered over her words speaking so fast.

"I don't know. All I know is that when you touched me, I was stronger, I felt alive again." Luke answered looking directly into Julies eyes.

Luke and Julie stood in that moment just staring at each other, both to scared to look away. Only departing when Alex and Reggie began screaming from behind the doors. Quickly flinging them open Alex and Reggie were perched on the couch huddled together eyes transfixed on the floor that had a small ladybug crawling along the wood. Julie rolled her eyes at both the boys.

"You do realise that the ladybug can't hurt you, you're ghosts," Julie snickered.

"Well we don't know that anymore do we, what was that, how can we touch you now. Why now." Alex rambled.

"Maybe we could always touch her, and we never tried did you think of that Alex hmm." Reggie clapped back quickly.

At the same time Luke and Julie replied with a simple "No." Alex and Reggie looking at them puzzled by their confirmation.

"And how would you guys know that?" Reggie giggled softly.

"Uhh well, you know." Julie stammered.

Luke looking down blurting out, "well I couldn't touch her before and now we can, so shouldn't we be focusing on that."

Alex and Reggie both looking between Luke and Julie and back at each other. Both knowing that there was more to the story than what Luke and Julie were admitting to.

"We need to know what happened and why now?" Julie spoke up.

"There has to be a reason for it, something must have triggered this," Luke muttered, "actually there is a more important question what is this? What are we now?"

All the guys looked at each other confusion and worry written across their faces. What are they now? Ghosts or Lifers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY I AM SO OBSESSED WITH THIS SHOW. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS NEW STORY. LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIRST PART. GOT A REALLY LONG STORY PLANNED OUT SO HOPE YOU STICK AROUND :)
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	2. Wide Awake

Julie laid awake tossing and turning all night, her mind racked with the thoughts of whether or not the guys would be okay. What if she woke up and they were gone? The same thought went around and around her head. After being so fed up with not being able to sleep Julie turned on her light and sat down in front of her mum's trunk of clothes. Her hand reached out opening the lid, quickly searching for the white t-shirt Julie's hand gripped the material tightly pulling it up from the bottom of the trunk. The name clearly spelled out in cursive writing, Sunset Curve. Julie sat there thinking of all the possibilities of how her mum would be connected to the band. How she was connected to the band.

As her eyes glued to the material Julie couldn't help but wonder if the boys were lying to her.  
Her brain spun with thoughts of "did they know my mum?" "why would they lie to me about her?"  
Sat on the floor of her room Julie began to hum the melody of Edge of Great, her mind flashing back to her performance with the boys.

FLASHBACK JULIES POV

I opened the piano sitting down playing the opening intro to the Edge of Great. Flynns words playing over in my head, "you make all the music you want with Luke but he'll always be a phantom," "the key is avoiding those big, beautiful, dead eyes." Remembering my goal I began singing.

RUNNING FROM THE PAST  
TRIPPING ON THE NOW  
WHAT IS LOST CAN BE FOUND, IT'S OBVIOUS  
AND LIKE A RUBBER BALL  
WE COME BOUNCING BACK  
WE ALL GOT A SECOND ACT, INSIDE OF US

Turning around the guys wooshed in continuing the song, the crowd getting more and more energetic. I couldn't help but smile along with the audience.

I BELIEVE  
I BELIEVE THAT WE'RE JUST ONE DREAM  
AWAY FROM WHO WE'RE MEANT TO BE  
THAT WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF  
SOMETHING BIG, SOMETHING CRAZY  
OUR BEST DAYS ARE YET UNKNOWN  
THAT THIS MOMENT IS OURS TO OWN

I moved around singing with Reggie and hyping Alex on the drums. My eyes looked with Lukes, I darted my eyes away quickly trying my hardest to keep my distance.

'CAUSE WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF GREAT  
(ON THE EDGE OF GREAT) GREAT  
(ON THE EDGE OF GREAT) GREAT  
(ON THE EDGE OF GREAT)  
'CAUSE WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF GREAT  
WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES  
BUT THEY'RE JUST STEPPING STONES  
TO TAKE US WHERE WE WANNA GO  
IT'S NEVER STRAIGHT, NO

Luke flicked his head towards his side, wanting me to come over closer to him. Trying not to smile I pursed my lips continuing to sing not moving a muscle. This was honestly the hardest thing I had to do.

SOMETIMES WE GOTTA LEAN  
LEAN ON SOMEONE ELSE  
TO GET A LITTLE HELP  
UNTIL WE FIND OUR WAY  
I BELIEVE  
I BELIEVE THAT WE'RE JUST ONE DREAM  
AWAY FROM WHO WE'RE MEANT TO BE  
THAT WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF  
SOMETHING BIG, SOMETHING CRAZY  
OUR BEST DAYS ARE YET UNKNOWN  
THAT THIS MOMENT IS OURS TO OWN  
'CAUSE WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF GREAT  
(ON THE EDGE OF GREAT) GREAT  
(ON THE EDGE OF GREAT) GREAT  
(ON THE EDGE OF GREAT)  
'CAUSE WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF...  
SHOUT, SHOUT  
C'MON AND LET IT OUT, OUT  
DON'T GOTTA HIDE IT  
LET YOUR COLORS BLIND THEIR EYES  
BE WHO YOU ARE NO COMPROMISE  
JUST SHOUT, SHOUT  
C'MON AND LET IT OUT, OUT  
WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU FEEL ALIVE  
OOH-OH  
I BELIEVE

As I started singing the final low chorus Luke started in with the most beautiful guitar riff I had ever heard. He moved closer to the piano, I couldn't help but stare at him with a smile on my face. He returned the smile, his eyes brightening up.

I BELIEVE THAT WE'RE JUST ONE DREAM  
AWAY FROM WHO WE'RE MEANT TO BE  
THAT WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF GREAT  
SOMETHING BIG, SOMETHING CRAZY  
OUR BEST DAYS ARE YET UNKNOWN  
THAT THIS MOMENT IS OURS TO OWN  
'CAUSE WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF GREAT  
(ON THE EDGE OF GREAT) ON THE EDGE OF GREAT  
(GREAT, ON THE EDGE OF GREAT) ON THE EDGE  
(GREAT, ON THE EDGE OF GREAT)  
'CAUSE WE'RE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF...

As Alex and Reggie vanished I could feel Luke's presence behind me. As he moved closer he sat beside me on the piano, his face so close to mine. I swear I could have looked into his eyes forever.

RUNNING FROM THE PAST  
TRIPPING ON THE NOW  
WHAT IS LOST CAN BE FOUND, IT'S OBVIOUS

He vanished when the song finished, without a trace. I already missed him.  
END FLASHBACK

Once Julie came out of her flashback she couldn't sit there any longer. She knew that she needed to stop thinking about Luke, it was pointless at this point. Julie didn't even know how long she would have left with him anyway.

Packing everything back into her mum's trunk Julie moved back on her bed, turning off the light on the way. Laying on her bed she still couldn't fall asleep. Sitting up Julie grabbed her red notebook that she kept on her bedside table, opening it she wrote out the lyrics for Perfect Harmony hoping it would help her to fall asleep if she got her feelings for Luke out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS NEW PART! HOPING TO UPDATE THIS STORY EVERYDAY. I HONESTLY LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY :) 
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	3. Open Soul

LUKE'S POV

I jumped and flopped onto the couch outside in the garage, picking up my 6 string that was leaning against the coffee table. Strumming the guitar softly calmed me down a heap after my conversation with Julie. One of the hardest things about being a ghost is 100% the fact that I cannot sleep. The waiting in between the night is so hard to keep myself occupied with the guys without playing music that would wake up the neighbourhood. As I lost myself in thought I felt eyes staring me down.

"Sooooo what did Julie want?" Reggie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing, I think she just wanted to know how she could touch us all of a sudden." I replied casually.

"You sureeeeeeeeee?" Alex questioned in a funny voice jumping onto the couch very close to me.

"What's up guys?" I sat up putting down my guitar, leaning against the coffee table.

I looked over at the boys, both having that stupid look on their face that I can remember back when we were at school together.

"Seriously, what?" I asked again.

I saw the boys looking at each other before repeating at the same time. "You like her!"

"What's with you two? We are just friends and music partners." I slyly replied.

"No, you like her," Reggie clapped back with a sing-songy voice.

"Luke it's okay. We've known you forever, we are more than bandmates, we are family. Reg and I know you better than anybody else. You can be honest with us." Alex confirmed with a sincere voice.

"Guys I don't like Julie like that," I answered looking down at my lap. "Even if I did, I'm a ghost it wouldn't matter anyway. And besides Julie doesn't think of me that way either."

The boys and I sat in silence once I finished my speech. I sat there realising that maybe I did like Julie. I couldn't stand being there anymore, in that studio. I needed time to think. Without a second to spare I vanished completely leaving the guys behind. I went somewhere no one would find me, not even the guys or Julie.  
I sat in the school gym, the same spot that we had played our first gig with Julie. The first time that anyone had seen or heard us play in 25 years. I sat on the edge of the stage my legs hanging off dangling in the air. So much has happened since we came back from wherever we were. Thoughts kept going around in my head, every time I got close to Julie it was like a magnet pulling me in. All the times we would lock eyes on stage, her caring heart.

What am I even thinking anymore, I can't like Julie. Pulling out a piece of scrap paper from my back pocket and pen that I always kept on me I started making a list.

DO I LIKE JULIE

Pros:  
\- She is kindest person I have ever met  
\- Her love for music is inspiring  
\- We write amazing songs together  
\- I love being around her  
\- She makes me feel alive again  
\- She is beautiful  
\- I can't help but be drawn to her

Cons:  
\- I'm technically dead  
\- What kind of relationship could we have  
\- Julie should be able to live a normal life  
\- I don't know how long I will be here  
\- She definitely doesn't like me that way

After I wrote out the messy list I flipped the lined paper over to the other side. My hand moving faster, rolling with my thoughts. I began writing out an entire song, whether you'd call it a love song I couldn't tell you. All I knew in that moment is that I felt more at peace than I had been since playing on stage for the first time. Once I finished the last word I looked at the heading, knowing exactly the name it needed.

SOUL CONNECTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE NEW PART GUYS HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR :) 
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	4. Luke?

JULIE'S POV

I woke up in the morning, I couldn't even remember falling asleep. I looked to my left, my writing journal open on the bed next to me, the pen lost in my sheets. I tore the pages with my lyrics out of the journal, shutting it quickly, placing it back on my bedside table. I folded the pages walking over to my dream box placing them neatly inside the box with my other pages.  
I walked towards the bathroom having a quick shower, changing into a cute denim dress with a yellow t-shirt underneath, with a pair of black boots. Humming as I walked through the house I spotted my dad and brother sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" My dad asked, noticing me walking closer to the kitchen.

"It was alright, I couldn't sleep much after last night." I smiled.

"You were so incredible last night Jules. So do I get to meet these boys anytime soon." Dad asked again.

"I don't think so dad, they don't live here remember." I reminded him trying to cover up why the boys are never around.

"Oh yeah, where do they live Julie?" Carlos smirked looking over at me.

I could tell he was up to something, before I knew what I was doing I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. The same thing that I tried to tell Flynn was all I could remember.

"Uh Sweden, yeah they prefer to only be seen during our gigs. They are very private people..." I laughed shyly, grabbing a quick snack out of the fridge. "I'm gonna go do some writing in the garage." I bolted out of the front door.

I walked down the path towards the garage. Opening the doors I held my breath hoping to still see the boys inside. As I looked around the room I could see Alex and Reggie laying around the room playing with random objects. They bolted up when I cleared my throat, gaining their attention.

"Hey Julie," Reggie smiled, waving lightly.

Alex smacked Reggie in the chest with the back of his hand.

"How are you guys feeling after last night? Have you had any more jolts?" I worried about the answer.

"Nothing since they disappeared last night." Alex answered putting his hands in his pocket rocking back and forth.

I looked around the room confused as to why Luke hasn't come out since I got here.

"Uh guys... where's Luke?"

"Oh he left sometime last night, like poof." Reggie answered not realising how happy he sounded.

My smile dropped off my face, why would he take off? What if he was hurt? What if he had completed his unfinished business and crossed over? What if I never see him again?  
Alex noticing my drop in energy gave Reggie a disappointed look gesturing towards me.

"I'm sure he's fine though Julie, he'll be back," Reggie smiled again.

"Uh yeah I guess, well I've got to head off to school. We can do some planning for our next gigs and stuff when I get home." I answered quickly leaving the garage space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you so much for reading :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please let me know how you are liking it so far :)   
> \- Courtney


	5. Can't Find Him Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you so much for all your love. I hope you continue to read and love this story as much as I love writing it. Let me know what you think might happen next in the story in the comments.  
> \- Courtney

Alex and Reggie took off out of the studio using their transportation abilities to go out on a search for Luke. Both of them seriously worried about their best friend, not knowing where he took off to had both of them so scared. Luke had disappeared before in the past but never for this long.

ALEX'S POV

Reggie and I had poofed onto the beach where we had performed one of our first songs back as a band. I scanned the ocean line and the street walk but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"I don't think he's here. Oh wait... oh nope just a dog." Reggie giggled next to me, "what a cute little puppy. I wanna pet him."

As Reggie moved forward I grabbed his arm pulling him firmly backwards.

"He's not here either," I surmised.  
"I don't get it, where could he be? We checked his parents house, the garage, Julie's house, the Orpheum and the beach." Reggie was nervously listing.  
"I don't know Reggie, maybe he doesn't want to be found. I don't know anymore."

I sat down on the closest bench nearby, I sighed shoving my hands through my hair. It has been such a crazy couple of weeks since we've been back. All of this was still a lot to come to terms with, nothing was ever truly simple anymore.

"Alex what's going on buddy." Reggie asked, plonking himself down beside me.

I sighed again looking up at him. "It's just been a lot to take in Reggie."

"Oh I know what you mean, first we are stuck in his dark room for like 25 years like that's such a long time, then we randomly turn up in our practice garage like how is that even possible then..." Reggie babbled as I slapped my hand over his mouth trying to stop him from talking.  
"I know Reg I was there."  
"There's something else Alex. Oh... I know it's about Willie."  
"No it's not, what uh are you talking about?"  
"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

I sighed looking down at my lap, "Before we played at the Orpheum. I don't even know if he's okay, what if Caleb found out about what he did for us? He might be seriously hurt or gone or I don't even know."

"I don't think you have to worry about it much anymore," Reggie answered, gesturing to the street behind me.

I turned around so fast standing up off the bench. Willie was skating down the middle of the street passing in and out of cars so easily. I could see the smallest wisps of his hair flying out from under his helmet. Before he could see me though I disappeared from his sight needing to be anywhere but here.

REGGIE'S POV

"Alex?" I asked not seeing him anymore, "Oh great now I lost both of them, what is this the 3rd grade scavenger hunt, I hate hide and seek." I pouted.


	6. From Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE. I REALLY APPRICATE YOUR COMMENTS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY AND WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT. 
> 
> \- COURTNEY

JULIE'S POV:

I walked through the school door, my headphones blasting Stand Tall through my ears. I had recorded it with the guys a couple days before our performance at the Orpheum. I couldn't help but move to the music, something about music always connected to my soul. It was also a great distraction from what was going on with Luke at the moment, I couldn't help but wondering where he was. I hated that I had to be at school right now, I wish I could just be out looking for Luke with Alex and Reggie.

I reached my locker, putting in the code, pulling it open searching for my math book ready for first period. Without thinking I started tapping out the rhythm for a song I had been working on with Luke before last night. It was so unique, I just miss writing songs with him already. It was never just sitting down and writing, it was full of laughing, dancing and throwing things at each other. Some of the happiest memories since my mum died were writing with Luke.

"Hey Julie." I heard a voice call, turning to my right Nick was leant up against the locker next to mine.

"Uh hey Nick, what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to say again how awesome you did playing at the Orpheum last night. Did you like the flowers I brought over this morning?"

"Yeah, they were great. Thanks"

"Anyway I've got to head off to class I'll see you around." Nick ended with a wink.

I couldn't place it but something was so off about Nick, he just wasn't himself today. Just in the way he spoke and what he did, he has never acted like that around me, like at all. As the bell rang I quickly scooped up my books running to my math class before I was late.

LUKE'S POV:

Before I realised what time it was I could hear students and teachers starting to move around the school. Crap. I was so distracted writing this song that I lost track of time. I knew I could have just poofed out of there straight away but part of me couldn't do that. I wanted no needed to see Julie. I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay after everything that went down last night. Knowing that no one else could see me made this whole sneaking around thing a lot easier but I couldn't run into Julie. As much as I wanted to see her I just can't face her right now. I slowly moved out of the auditorium towards where I knew Julie's locker was, I couldn't help but smile just remembering the conversation we had there a couple weeks back. As I reached her locker I was carefully keeping an eye out for her incase she got here early for a change. I ran my hand over the front of her locker that she had decorated in a definite Julie style. I turned around looking for a spot that I would be able to hide before Julie went to class so I could leave without being seen. I spotted Julie making her way towards her locker, her eyes were shut as she danced around with her headphones in her ears.

I moved as quickly as possible hiding behind a wall that was near Julie's locker. As I saw her getting organised for her day I kept smiling at all the little things she did, like crinkle her nose when she was looking for a book she couldn't see or when she was getting distracted and drumming a rhythm against her locker. Before I knew it I saw a familiar head of blonde hair standing next to Julie's locker. Nick. Although it was funny watching this guy constantly strike out with Julie I couldn't help but be jealous. The fact that he can be seen with her, people can see them together. It just reminded me of what I can't have. The one major con to my ever having anything other than friendship with Julie, I'm dead and she's not. I don't know how we could ever move past that. Julie deserves everything in life, to experience in all. I don't even know if what I have can be called a life now. As I saw Julie moving towards her first class I vanished out of the hallway going to the place I felt most at home, the garage.


	7. You Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE :) I'M SO EXCITED THAT THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU WHO ARE GETTING REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY! I LOVE WRITING IT AND HOPE YOU LOVE READING IT AS WELL. I HAVE HAD SOME LOVELY DMS FROM ALOT OF YOU. 
> 
> ALSO IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM I POST JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS ARTWORK AND JUKE VIDEOS AND PHOTOS OF THE CAST - MY USERNAME IS USAID_JUKE
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH GUYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER BELOW
> 
> \- COURTNEY

REGGIE'S POV:

I poofed back to the garage studio knowing that I couldn't find either Alex or Luke anywhere. As I came back to the studio I spotted Alex sitting on the large rock near the door of the studio just sitting, looking down at his hands. I smiled finally knowing he was okay.

I moved over and sat down next to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "You know Alex, if you need to cry for another 25 years I'll give you a hug this time. Swear."

Alex looked over to me with a smile on his face that he was trying to hide as he quickly pushed me off the rock laughing.

"Wow not cool dude, I could've gotten hurt Alex."

"Reggie, sorry to break it to you but you're a ghost remember." Alex laughed again.

He quickly slung his arm over my shoulder as we moved closer to the garage door. I don't know about the other guys but it's actually nice being able to focus and move things now. I really enjoy opening doors.

"Hey Alex, did you end up finding Luke?" I asked

LUKE'S POV:

As I sat in the garage quietly picking at my guitar creating a riff to go between the last line of bridge for the song I wrote last night I could hear Reggie and Alex laughing outside the door. I didn't move from my spot as I sat against the corner near the back of the space leaning against the large window.

"Hey Alex, did you end up finding Luke?" I heard Reggie ask.

"No, I have no clue where he went. I guess if he wants to be alone that's what he needs"

I couldn't help but lightly laugh waiting to hear if they were going to notice me or just keep having their conversation. I quickly noted down the chord progression and chords for the riff before I forgot them.

"I just hope he's okay, Alex what if Caleb found him? What if he doesn't come back? What if I have to play guitar I can't do that, I'm the bass player? What if the band is over?" Reggie started spiraling as Alex rolled his eyes at Reggies usual behaviour.

"I'm fine you dork." I laughed standing up so the boys could clearly see I was there.

Reggie straight away ran over to where I was standing leaping onto me, almost making me completely fall over. As I regained my balance I shoved Reggie playfully, knowing this wouldn't end. Reggie grabbed me in a headlock trying to pull me over. I quickly turned and threw us both onto the couch.

Alex laughed at both of us before he made his way over and sat on top of both of us. Reggie and I pushed and tried to get Alex off as he kept wiggling till we were all sitting on the couch together. As I looked over at my two bandmates I started laughing so hard, Reggie and Alex following my laughter.

"Hey Luke?" Reggie spoke up, breaking the laughter.

"Yeah Reg"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, you weirdo," I smiled in reply.

Alex, Reggie and I decided that the best use of our time while we waited for Julie to get home from school before practice was to clean out the top of the loft. As we searched through all our old junk I found a few of our old Sunset Curve demos that we kept with our band shirts. All the memories flooding back over Alex, Reggie, Bobby and I arguing about how the cover should look. Before long I could hear footsteps from outside the garage. I quickly closed the bag and placed it back under a table in the loft. Alex and Reggie were already on the ground going through old bags of clothes.

"Hey Julie!" I heard Reggie happily smile at the person walking through the door.

I decided to sit and wait on the loft kicking my legs out of thep posts dangling them in the air.

"How was school?" Alex asked.

"It was alright, same old same old. Should we practice? Wait where's Luke? Did you guys find him?" Julie rambled.

"Oh uh..." Reggie stuttered out looking around the room for me.

"How can he still be gone? Something must be wrong, we have to go look for him." Julie rushed out her words looking worried. I couldn't help the smirk that creeped onto my face.

I poofed down so I was standing in front of her. "Good to know you missed me."

Julie jumped when she saw me. "You really need to stop doing that." She smiled pointing her finger at my chest.

"Nah it's too much fun." My smirk came back.

As I looked at Julie I remembered the list I had written and knew that I needed to stop whatever I was doing. "Uh...so let's rehearse."

JULIE'S POV:

As band practice had gone really well Reggie and Alex decided to head into the house to see what Ray and Carlos were up to, leaving Luke and I in the garage. We decided to keep working on some of the songs we had started writing earlier in the week.

"So which song did you want to keep working on, Hindsight or Safe Place?" Luke asked, already sitting down in his usual spot at the piano. As he began pulling out his sheet music I sat down next to him like I usually do getting ready.

"Hindsight, I think." I replied.

"Okay we are still trying to think of a hook for the chorus." Luke muttered biting on the end of his pencil, how can he just always look so cute.

"What about something like this?" I asked beginning to play some chords along the keys that had been stuck in my head all day.

"Maybe we could add something like this for the next line." Luke answered playing a section that complemented the rhythm.

As I continued to play the section my fingers grazed Luke's hand. It was still mind blowing that I was able to feel him now. Luke and I both didn't pull away immediately, I was kind of shocked I expected him to pull away straight away.

"So uh yeah...did you want to write down the hook?" I asked, coughing slightly and pulling my hand away.

Luke began to scribble on his sheet the chords and notes we had just come up with. Alongside the lyrics 'I wish I had hindsight, I wouldn't have waited another night, seeing you there I would have made the call, for you to be mine long before'


	8. What Do You Have To Lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND THE COMMENTS :) I'LL BE GOING THROUGH TODAY REPLYING TO COMMENTS AND MESSAGES. LOVE THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY I'M SO OBSESSED ALREADY HAVE PLANNED ANOTHER 15 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!
> 
> \- COURTNEY

LUKE'S POV:

Julie and I had finished writing Hindsight when Alex and Reggie came back from inside the house. The boys, Julie and I had all sat with our instruments putting the final touches on the music. By the time that we had put all the final touches on the song Julie had got a text from her dad that she had to come in for their family dinner. Once Julie had left to head inside the house the boys and I decided to clean up around the garage, putting all the instruments back into their proper spot.

"So Luke where did you actually go off to last night?" Reggie asked as he put his bass back on its stand.

"Oh I just went for a walk."

"All night?" Reggie asked, confused.

"Yeah..." I replied busying myself by trying to tune my acoustic.

"Luke the longest I've ever seen you do exercise for was when you were running away from a dog," Alex smirked. "Come on Luke where did you go?"

"I went to the school."

"What?" Alex and Reggie asked, shocked at the same time.

"I went to the gym where we first played as a band." I sat down feeling embarrassed already, I didn't really want to have this conversation.

"Is this about Julie?" Reggie asked genuinely. Alex quickly giving him his usual are you kidding me look.

"Seriously Reg," Alex looked disappointed.

"Yeah it was about Julie."

Alex sighed looking down "Luke we are so sorry if it was something that we said last night, we never meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

I put my head in my hands leaning forward placing my head on my legs. "You guys were right."

"Right about what?" Reggie whispered to Alex thinking that I couldn't hear him.

I couldn't help but look up smiling, Reggie always had a way of making any situation that was really serious fun and calming.

"Julie," Alex whispered back trying not to laugh.

"What about Julie?" Reggie whispered back again.

"His feelings," Alex whispered back.

"You are both such idiots sometimes," I laughed out.

"What do you mean we were right though Luke?" Alex asked, ignoring my previous comment.

"I like her, I'm so stupid. I can't like her guys." I got up pacing up and down the room next to the couch.

"Why not?" Reggie asked.

"Why not? Reggie I'm dead, What kind of relationship could I even have with her?"

"Luke, what did you tell me at the Hollywood Ghost Club when you found out I liked Willie," Alex asked me.

"I told you I was happy for you."

"Luke we are happy for you, dude you have never focused on anything other than your music. You never even dated anyone cause you thought it would distract you from your passion. But Julie, she is just as passionate, she is part of your passion now. That's nothing to be worried about that is so rare. Hold onto it dude." Alex spoke passionately.

"Alex why would Julie want any sort of relationship with me if I can't offer her anything?"

Reggie spoke up after, "The relationship where she can be herself and know that you would never judge her, where you would do anything to make her happy. Where she can share her biggest passion, where she can write music again like she did with her mum. Luke! You could offer her everything, relationships are not just the physical. Real relationships come from your heart, who cares how you ended up together, dead or alive you are here now. Make it count."

"Wow." I stood there shocked.

"Wow." Alex was shocked too.

"What? I can be deep and emotional too." Reggie smiled looking confident.

"Yeah you can Reg," I replied pulling him in for a hug.

I reached out for Alex too standing in the middle of the garage in a hug for a good couple minutes.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard a voice call from the doorway.

All three of us turned around and spotted Julie leaning in the doorway looking really confused.

"What can't three bros share a hug?" Reggie asked.

Julie laughed before walking into the studio, "Let's run through Hindsight again boys. Oh sorry that is if you are done."

"Not quite," I answered leaning against Reggie and Alex giggling.

"Nah he's done" Alex answered moving backwards too fast. I lost my footing and feel straight onto the ground. I could hear Julie, Alex and Reggie all laughing as I laid on the floor.

"What no one's going to help me up. Come on, Julie?" I asked

"Fine, guess I can't use the I can't feel you anymore excuse," Julie mumbled as she walked over.

As she reached for my outstretched hand I grabbed her wrist pulling her down quickly to join me on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on her face. As she turned to me she started laughing too. For one moment I almost forgot the guys were still in the studio with us.


	9. What? How? I’m Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'M WORKING ON SOME MORE CHAPTERS AT THE MOMENT :) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND SUPPORT. WE ARE ALSO ALMOST AT 1000 READS WHICH IS SO EXCITING. 
> 
> \- COURTNEY

LUKE'S POV:

As we finished our nightly rehearsal Julie was about to make her way inside, as she closed the door and said goodnight I still wanted to talk to her. Before I knew what I was doing I walked towards the door deciding to just walk straight through it to get to her. As I moved closer I could feel the boys smirking behind me.

"Oi, I know what you guys are doing. Knock it off" I laughed at them from behind me. I was about to walk through the door before I quickly turned back and saw them both smiling at each other. I couldn't help but smile along with them.

Before I could do anything else I felt the wind get knocked out of me and a large bang coming from near me. I looked up and realised I was staring at the ceiling of the garage. I could see the boys' worried faces standing over me and the sound of the garage door being pulled open as I heard running feet coming towards us.

"What was that noise?" Julie asked fear laced in her voice.

As Julie moved closer to me I could see a shocked look on her face as she got closer to me.

"Luke couldn't go through the door?" Alex asked and answered at the same time.

I sat up quickly realising Alex was right. How come I couldn't walk through the door, I've done it hundreds of times. All four of us just stood shocked looking at each other with confusion.

"Wait, how is that possible?" I asked.

"Luke try it again." Reggie stated moving closer to the now open door shutting it quickly.

I followed him, standing there looking at the door I stuck my hand out trying to push it through the door like I always did. When my hand collided with the solid wood to say I was shocked is an understatement.

"Alex you try." I spoke to him as he stood next to me.

Alex moved closer to the door attempting the same action that I just tried. How is this happening?

"Reggie try maybe poofing out." Alex suggested looking over towards Reggie.

Reggie just stood there, he wasn't moving. He had his eyes closed and looking like he needed to use a toilet.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked sarcastically.

"It's not working." Reggie replied confused.

I looked over at Alex, both of us closing our eyes and trying to go to a new location, nothing was working. This isn't possible.

"Alex we need to talk to Willie, this isn't possible." I spoke to him with a low voice, knowing that Willie was not someone Alex was prepared to speak to at the moment.

"Yeah I figured." Alex looked down with worry printed all over his face.

"Do you think people would be able to see you now?" Julie asked. All of us looked over at her immediately. How come none of us thought of this?

"Should we go find out?" Reggie asked excitedly.

All of us walked together over to Julies main house, walking through the front door concerned. I knew that if we could be seen then this was something that was really going to complicate a lot of things. I fixed my hair, I wouldn't admit to anyone but I'm nervous to actually meet Julie's dad. Wow I am seriously a dork.

"Hey dad?" I heard Julie call out to her dad who was sitting at their dining room table on his laptop.

"What's up sweetie?" Ray asked, getting up walking out to the living room where we all stood behind Julie.

I could see Reggie's face drop when he realised that Ray couldn't see us. He stared at Julie waiting for a response.

"Uh...I was just wondering if you would mind if I slept outside in the garage tonight, it's the weekend tomorrow and I wanted to work on a song tonight." Julie asked really sweetly. It was actually kind of cute. SHUT UP BRAIN.

"Yeah of course. I love how much you remind me of mum. She would be so proud of you sweetheart." Ray smiled at her.

"Thanks dad. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh don't forget I've got a girls day tomorrow with Flynn, we're heading to the mall." Julie shouted as she ran out of the door heading to the garage. The boys and I quickly followed her out there.

As we sat down on the couch together in the garage we were all so confused.

"How is this possible? I seriously don't understand what's happening?" Julie spoke up.

"Well you see Julie, Luke couldn't walk through the door and then we all found out we can't poof anywhere but you're dad still can't see us." Reggie smiled unknowingly.

I quickly reached my hand up and thumped his chest. "She knows that Reggie."

"Well then why did she ask hmmm?" Reggie smirked pushing his face closer to mine.

I could see Alex rolling his eyes on the other side of the couch. I did too as soon as Reggie pulled away. As the room went really silent all of us were thinking , trying to make sense of what just happened tonight.

"Are we ghosts anymore?" I whispered under my breath hoping no one would hear.

"I don't know what we are." Alex spoke back just as confused as all of us.

I looked over at Julie sitting on the floor, she looked like she was in really deep thought about something, a smile coming and going across her face as she sat there. I stood up while Alex and Reggie tried to come up with answers to what was going on with us. I walked over to Julie, she didn't seem to notice until I placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped with a small girly squeal. This was followed by a soft giggle when she saw that the hand was connected to me.

"I'm probably never going to get used to that," Julie laughed.

For a minute my heart stopped, I felt like time stood still. Julie placed her hand on top of mine that rested on her shoulder. Giving it a quick squeeze before she stood up and moved towards the piano. I stood still in shock, when I looked over to her she tilted her head in her direction, gesturing for me to follow her. I followed after her, sitting beside her at the piano. Julie began to flutter her fingers over the keys starting to play Finally Free. I knew this was going to be a fun night despite the glaring issues that we would have to figure out.

What was happening to us?


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVE. I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS AND SEEING YOUR THEORIES ABOUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. ALSO SO THANKFUL AND HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS I'VE OFFICALLY GOT THE NUMBER ONE HASHTAG ON JUKE STORIES TODAY!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT IN THE COMMENTS.
> 
> \- COURTNEY

JULIE'S POV:

I woke up on the couch in the garage the next morning. I smiled remembering all the stupid stuff I had gotten up to with the guys last night. I definitely remember a weird game of would you rather that got out of hand. I checked the clock that I hung on the wall next to the piano, I gasped quietly realising that I had to meet Flynn in half an hour and I still had to get ready. I scribbled out a note for the guys that told them I'd be back in the afternoon and ran out of the garage up to the house as quickly as I could. I jumped into the shower so fast and brushed my teeth before scrambling to my wardrobe. I scanned all the clothes trying to think what the best combo would be for a shopping day. I settled on a plain white t-shirt with a black strappy casual dress over the top with my old school black vans.

I changed super fast running out of my room, I shouted bye to my dad and ran out the front door. I was super out of breath by the time I got to the front gate. I spotted Flynn leaning against the mailbox, rocking her signature lock necklace.

"Hey girl." Flynn yelled seeing me. As I walked over to her I wrapped my arms around her tightly pulling her close into a hug.

"Let's go SHOPPING." Flynn sang in a really off pitch voice.

LUKE'S POV:

After I woke up from last night's activities I expected to see Julie still sleeping on the couch. (YES I MADE THE BOYS BE ABLE TO SLEEP. LET'S BE HONEST GHOSTING MUST BE TIRING 🤣🤣) When I looked over all I could see was a note next to a scrunched up blanket. I smiled remembering back to last night when Julie had passed out on the couch and I pulled a spare blanket out from the loft and laid it over her.

I picked up the scrap piece of paper that I recognised that Julie kept on the coffee table for emergency song ideas. It had the most beautiful handwriting.

'Hey guys, heading out to the mall with Flynn. I'll be back before band practice. P.S Alex don't let the guys pressure you into talking to Willie until you're ready. P.P.S Reggie stop using Carlos's laptop to look up rock music websites. P.P.P.S Luke thanks for the blanket.'

I smiled at the last part of the sentence. Ugh what is wrong with me? I couldn't help beating myself up inside. I'm being so stupid. I'm not even human, I'm still technically a ghost. I just can't help my heart fluttering at the idea of Julie, even her writing had some kind of hold on me.

"What's that?" Reggie asked, causing me to jump in the air.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him as I tried to calm down.

"Eh long enough to know that you've been reading that note for way too long to be considered normal." Reggie used that stupid smirk on me.

"Uh I'm gonna go for a walk." I spoke before I handed Reggie the note that Julie left.

I almost tried to walk through the door again before I stopped myself. I decided just to do a small test with my hand. Still nothing it wouldn't go through. Sighing I pushed open the door and walked along the path that led up to Julie's house. I opened the door quickly, slipping inside looking around for her father or brother. I couldn't see anyone, I decided to head upstairs, I needed somewhere I could quietly think and be alone for a bit. As I got closer to Julie's room I flashed back to the first time I was caught in there with the boys. I smiled as I remembered when I laid across Julie's bed and asked her where the kitchen was. I couldn't help it, she just had such a cute look on her face when she was mad. Before I knew it I opened the door to her room, shutting in behind me to avoid suspicion from her dad. I knew that her room was supposed to be off limits but I couldn't help wanting to be close to her.

I scanned the room, it was definitely messier than the last time we were in here. I walked over to her dresser seeing the photo of her mum that she had moved back there from when Alex dropped it. Even though I couldn't see her mum in the photo I could tell that looked alike. I turned around leaning against the dresser as I looked over her bed. There were clothes scattered across the duna, I'm guessing that happened on Julie's way to meet Flynn this morning. I giggled at the thought of Julie throwing clothes that she didn't like on her bed. My giggling stopped when my eyes landed on a familiar box.

I smiled as I moved closer to the shelf that it sat on, a memory clear as day.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Julie what's in the box"

"That's off limits."

"Oh okay GIRL STUFF"

.

"Julie?"

"Oh my gosh I thought I told you to leave that alone."

"I know, you just should have said nothing cause now I can't stop thinking about it. So what's in the box Julie?"

"It's just my dream box okay. Whenever I get a thought or something I write it down and get it out of my mind."

END FLASHBACK

I couldn't help but be pulled over by her dreambox. There was something so unique about Julie but the fact that we didn't kill me knowing I already went in there was very surprising. The words that she wrote about Flynn were so powerful, but I knew that going in there again would result in potential dismemberment. I touched the top of the box, gliding off the coloured sparkly glue that spelled out Julie's name.

Suddenly there was a thud. CRAP. I accidently knocked the dreambox off the shelf. CRAP CRAP CRAP. Julie is actually going to kill me if this is broken. I quickly scrambled trying to assess any damage. I sighed in relief as the box was fine, but when I looked around I realised all the folded pieces of paper were now scattered across Julie's floor. OH CRAP. I need to put this back before Julie comes home.


	11. Worst Possible Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND SUPPORT IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!!!! KEEP COMMENTING I LOVE READING OR THEORIES AND OPINIONS. 
> 
> I HAVE ONE QUESTION THAT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SONG FROM JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS SEASON 1?
> 
> \- COURTNEY

LUKE'S POV:

I quickly hurried trying to pick up all the pieces of paper that had fallen out from the box. Many of them had opened but I quickly folded them and placed them neatly back inside the box that was laying open on the floor. When I noticed a piece of paper that had something different about it, I was the word dance class written on the bottom corner of the first page. My curiosity started getting the best of me. I hated not knowing this, it won't ever get out of my head. In a moment of weakness I reached out and opened the 4 pieces of paper that were folded together. It was definitely Julie's handwriting. I spotted the title that she scribbled in a different coloured pen, 'Perfect Harmony.'

My eyes began scanning the words written on the page.

Step into my world

Bittersweet love story 'bout a girl

Shook me to the core

Voice like an angel

I've never heard before

I smiled remembering how much I respected Julie as a musician, the way she writes captivates people. It's raw and honest.

Here in front of me

They're shining so much brighter

Than I have ever seen

Life can be so mean

But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave

I stopped breathing for a moment, I realised what this was. This was a love song, and not a friendship love song like Julie wrote about Flynn. This was a love song love song.

The truth is finally breaking through

Two worlds collide when I'm with you

Our voices rise and soar so high

We come to life when we're

In perfect harmony

Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa

Perfect harmony

Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa

Perfect harmony

I couldn't help the tears that started to well up in my eyes, I don't know whether it was the lyrics that Julie had written and how powerful they were. Or maybe it was the fact that this was a love song. She was in love with someone. In love so much to write this song about them.

You set me free

You and me together is more than chemistry

Love me as I am

I'll hold your music here inside my hands

We say we're friends, we play pretend

You're more to me, we're everything

Our voices rise and soar so high

We come to life when we're

In perfect harmony

Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa

Perfect harmony

Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa

Perfect harmony

'Play pretend' who was this. Someone Julie was clearly close with, someone who she was supposed to be friends with. I couldn't help but get nervous and jealous at the same time.

I feel your rhythm in my heart

Yeah yeah yeah

You are my brightest burning star

Whoah whoah oh

I never knew a love so real (so real)

We're heaven on earth

Melody and words

When we're together we're

In perfect harmony

Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa

Perfect harmony

Whoa-oa-oa, whoa-oa-oa

We say we're friends (we play pretend)

You're more to me (we create)

Perfect harmony

As the lyrics finished on the page I moved my sleeve to wipe away the tear steaks that had fallen down my face. I smiled for a split second, I was hoping that maybe just maybe this was about me, that I might actually have a chance with her. My breath caught though when I looked down at the bottom corner again, 'dance class'.

I remembered something, Julie said something about dance class. When it clicked I felt my blood boil, I wanted to scrunch up the lyrics and through them in the bin. NICK, NICK WAS HER DANCE PARTNER. I put the lyrics in my pocket and placed the box back on the shelf, before I stormed out of the room leaving the door wide open. I didn't care anymore. If Julie didn't care about me and everything was about Nick why should I care at all. I slammed the front door shut behind me moving back towards the garage before I angrily threw open the doors hoping the boys weren't going to be there.


	12. Since When Does Luke Get Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE LOVED READING ALL YOUR GUYS COMMENTS ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR THEY ARE SO SWEET, CUTE AND FUNNY ALL AT THE SAME TIME. I'VE DECIDED TO LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A QUESTION AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER! GET TO KNOW MY READERS A BIT MORE :)
> 
> WHERE ARE YOU FROM? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! I'M FROM AUSTRALIA.
> 
> \- COURTNEY

LUKE'S POV:

I couldn't help the anger that was beating inside of me, it was like a drum beat that just wouldn't stop. I started passing around the garage. I couldn't stop my mind from reeling. Of course Julie liked Nick, how could I have missed it, that day in the hallway when he came over she got all shy and awkward. Nick obviously likes her too, the way he looked at her when he talked about their dance practice was so obvious.

I grabbed the nearest object, being a pillow and threw it across the room. When I saw that nothing had felt any better I kept pulling on my hair screaming. I can't remember being this angry except maybe a few times before I ran away from home when I would get into arguments with my mum.

I kept pacing, getting sick of it. I moved over to the wall, I intended to slide down and sit on the floor. When I got over there though I just lent my head against the wall trying to take deep breaths and calm down. It wasn't working and I was getting more and more frustrated. Before I knew what I was doing my hand went straight through the wall and was now throbbing with pain. I completely forgot that I still couldn't use any of my ghost abilities. It was definitely a feeling I hadn't felt since the 90's. My hand throbbed as I pulled it back out of the wall, the strange thing is there was no blood. It felt like my hand had completely opened up but no blood was coming out. 'Duh Luke you're still dead' my inner voice yelled at me for my stupidity. I tried to push against the top of my knuckles but that shot severe pain throughout my hand and up my arm.

"Luke you okay?" Alex asked walking up behind me. I hadn't even noticed them come in.

"Uh no not really. How long have you guys been here?" I was scared for the answer.

"We just got back." Reggie answered looking over at the wall behind me that now had a giant gaping hole in the middle of it.

Reggie gently nudged Alex in his ribs motioning to the wall behind me. I looked down quickly, seriously not wanting to explain to the guys what was going on. "Just don't ask." I spoke before they even had a chance to question me.

"Luke, it's okay. No one's going to care about the wall but what about your hand? Are you even going to be able to play at band rehearsal?" Alex asked with a worried look plastered across his face.

"I don't know, it hurts so bad guys." I answered walking over to the couch. Alex following shortly after, Reggie had disappeared into the back room.

"Luke I feel like I need to ask, did this have something to do with Julie?" Alex asked looking over at my sad expression.

"No...?" I replied.

"Dude what happened, you were so pumped after we spoke to you and how you were last night and this morning with her. What changed?"

"I uhh did something kinda stupid and I guess I found out that she doesn't like me like that."

"Did she say that?"

"No, but she likes someone else so guess I'm out of the picture." I frowned looking down.

Reggie finally came out of the back room, he held a small ice pack in his hands as he moved over towards us. He gently placed it across my knuckles.

"Uh Reggie, when did we get a freezer out here?" Alex asked, super confused by Reggies actions.

"I found this old one out there and took some stuff to put in it from the house. You never know when Julie might want a drink, or an ice cube." Reggie smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Reg," I added looking down at the ice pack on my slightly bruised knuckles.

I sat there in silence for a while with the boys. Sometimes they could be complete goofballs but sometimes they knew just what I needed. They truly are my family. Eventually we lost track of time when we could hear Julie yelling goodbye to Flynn, knowing she was going to come down here soon I threw the ice pack at Reggie to put back in the other room. Alex rushed to the side of the room with a hole in the wall and moved one of the tall plants trying to cover the gap.

"I think she's going to notice that." I whisper shouted at Alex.

"Quick act natural." Reggie yelled as he posed in one of the most unnatural ways I have ever seen.

I didn't bother with Reggie's suggestion, instead I just sat back down on the couch picking up my black notebook and pen starting to doodle on some of my song pages. If I was being honest for the first time since we came back from that dark room I didn't feel like seeing Julie. I honestly just want to avoid her for as long as I can, probably till I get over whatever I'm feeling.

"What are you guys up to?" Julie asked the second she walked through the doors, immediately spotting Alex leaning next to an oddly placed lamp.

Alex sighed, moving the plant back to its original spot with all the others. Julie gasped extremely loudly walking over to the hole inspecting it very closely. "What the hell guys? What happened?"

Before I had a chance to respond Reggie piped up, "it was me, I was throwing around a ball and might have thrown it a bit too much to the left of Alex."

I mouthed a quick thank you over to Reggie knowing that him taking the blame was his best way of protecting me against feeling anymore pain today.

"Let's just rehearse." I muttered still feeling like I wanted to leave and not come back for a while, but I know how much this band means and I'm not prepared to give it up. I guess I'll just have to suck up my feelings and deal with it, but I don't know how I can be around Julie. I guess it just can't be the same as it used to be. Back when I thought I stood a chance.


	13. Not A Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL SO EVIL 🤣🤣 GOTTA WAIT A A LITTLE WHILE LONGER FOR SOME CUTE JUKE MOMENTS 😉😉 THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! OFFICIALLY CRACKED 4K READS WHEN I WOKE UP❤❤ 
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE SCENE FROM JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS?
> 
> LOVR YOU GUYS ❤ 
> 
> -COURTNEY

JULIE'S POV:

I frowned at Luke's quick and passive remark, this was so not like him. Following his instruction I sat down at the piano, waiting for the guys to get ready with their instruments. Luke moved towards his guitar plugging it into the amplifier turning the volume up to a reasonable level. I watched him expecting him to smile at me or say anything but he was dead quiet. Without even speaking to me he looked over to Reggie and Alex.

"What song did you guys wanna start with?" Luke questioned not facing me.

Alex and Reggie both turned towards each other knowingly but also confused. They both looked over to me waiting for me to step in and try and fix whatever was going on with Luke. I couldn't find the words cause I honestly didn't know what was going on with him. I just shook my head in response to the boys.

Alex looked over at Luke who was still waiting for an answer. "Maybe we could go through Finally Free again, then could try the new song Hindsight."

Luke just nodded shortly, nothing more or less, he nodded at Alex to kick us off to start Finally Free.

HEARTS ON FIRE

WE'RE NO LIARS, SO WE SAY WHAT WE WANNA SAY

I'M AWAKENED, NO MORE FAKING

SO WE PUSH ALL OUR FEARS AWAY

DON'T KNOW IF I'LL MAKE IT CAUSE I'M FALLING UNDER

CLOSE MY EYES AND FEEL MY CHEST BEATING LIKE THUNDER

I WANNA FLY

COME ALIVE

WATCH ME SHINE

When Luke joined in on vocals he just wasn't his usual self. He seemed so distracted, music has always been the one thing that got Luke through anything and this time it just showed how off he was.

I GOT A SPARK IN ME

HANDS UP IF YOU CAN SEE

AND YOU'RE A PART OF ME

HANDS UP IF YOU'RE WITH ME

NOW 'TIL ETERNITY

HANDS UP IF YOU BELIEVE

BEEN SO LONG AND NOW WE'RE FINALLY FREE

When Luke dropped out of singing he kept looking down at his guitar and playing along. Usually whenever we rehearsed he would dance around like a maniac, he would come over and sing and muck around with me. He wasn't doing any of that tonight. I looked over at Reggie and Alex wondering if they noticed his behaviour as well. They both had a sad look written all over their faces.

WE'RE ALL BRIGHT NOW

WHAT A SIGHT NOW

COMING OUT LIKE WE'RE FIREWORKS

MARCHING ON PROUD

TURN IT UP LOUD

CAUSE NOW WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE WORTH

WE KNOW WE CAN MAKE IT

WE'RE NOT FALLING DOWN UNDER

CLOSE MY EYES AND FEEL MY CHEST

BEATING LIKE THUNDER

I WANNA FLY

COME ALIVE

WATCH ME SHINE

I GOT A SPARK IN ME

HANDS UP IF YOU CAN SEE

AND YOU'RE A PART OF ME

HANDS UP IF YOU'RE WITH ME

NOW 'TIL ETERNITY

HANDS UP IF YOU BELIEVE

BEEN SO LONG AND NOW WE'RE FINALLY FREE

I GOT A SPARK IN ME

HANDS UP IF YOU CAN SEE

AND YOU'RE A PART OF ME

HANDS UP IF YOU'RE WITH ME

NOW 'TIL ETERNITY

HANDS UP IF YOU BELIEVE

BEEN SO LONG AND NOW WE'RE FINALLY FREE

It was time for the echo bridge that Luke and I always did together. I was nervous about what was going to happen. When it started Luke didn't even move closer at all, he stood at his microphone given about 10% of his usual. This was by far the most awkward band rehearsal we've ever had.

I GOT A SPARK IN ME

(I GOT A SPARK IN ME)

AND YOU'RE A PART OF ME

(AND YOU'RE A PART OF ME)

NOW 'TIL ETERNITY

(NOW 'TIL ETERNITY)

BEEN SO LONG AND NOW WE'RE FINALLY FREE

I GOT A SPARK IN ME

HANDS UP IF YOU CAN SEE

AND YOU'RE A PART OF ME

HANDS UP IF YOU'RE WITH ME

NOW 'TIL ETERNITY

HANDS UP IF YOU BELIEVE

BEEN SO LONG AND NOW WE'RE FINALLY FREE

FINALLY FREE, YEAH...

The music faded out when the song had ended. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop in the garage. I didn't even know if we should rehearse the new song, it just didn't feel like the right time. Thankfully Alex piped up before I had to.

"I reckon we call it a night guys."

"Yeah I agree with Alex, we should wait till tomorrow or something." Reggie spoke putting his bass down on his stand.


	14. Privacy Luke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME MORE JUKE MOMENTS FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS CAUSE YOU REALLY WANTED THEM ❤❤ HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS NEW UPDATE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS THE FOOD THAT YOU THINK WOULD BE YOUR TAINTED HOTDOG?
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS XOXO
> 
> -COURTNEY

JULIE'S POV:

Once Reggie had put his guitar down Luke followed suit leaning it against the amp in a somewhat aggressive way. It was still so silent and uncomfortable out here. I wanted nothing more than to just hide away in my room right now. The tension kept getting more and more thick, you could almost cut it with a knife. Luke was busying himself pretending to move around the instruments and sheets of music but was clearly just waiting for me to leave the room. I didn't know anymore if what I was feeling was sadness that Luke was clearly shutting me out or if I was starting to get frustrated because I didn't do anything. I looked over at Alex and Reggie who were standing off to the side whispering to each other. I gave them a knowing look, pleading for their help.

"Nah we're out," Alex said before he walked out of the room.

Reggie stood there for a moment, both Luke and I looking at him. "Wait up," Reggie called to talk to Alex as he disappeared as fast as he could out the door.

Luke and I caught each other's gaze as we turned away from the door. Luke broke it as quickly as he could walking to the opposite side of the room to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. No need to question it anymore I was getting mad now.

"What is your problem?" I called out sick of this awkward tension and silence.

"Nothing." Luke responded not even bothering to look at me.

"Seriously? You wanna pretend like this is how you always act. Luke I know you."

"You don't know anything about me Julie."

"Yes I do."

"Oh yeah prove it."

"You love playing music when no one is in here and dancing around the room like crazy. You care about so many people because you can't help but want to feel connected to people. You hate whenever I make a PB and J sandwich and add some chocolate syrup to it cause you think it's disgusting. And most importantly I know that when something is wrong you can try to hide it because you don't like to talk about your own feelings, you'd rather write music than talk. But you and I need to talk, you need to tell me what is going on." I ranted, I honestly didn't even know what I was saying for most of that.

Luke stood there speechless for a moment, I could see his brain trying to process and come up with his next move.

"Julie I really don't want to talk about this. Especially not with you."

"Especially not with me? What the heck does that mean Luke. You talk to me all the time but all of a sudden you can't be open with me."

"No, I don't want to talk about this."

"Luke we need to talk about this, I don't know why you are so mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Luke lied straight through his teeth.

"You are mad at me."

"Okay I'm mad at you. I'm so so mad at you."

"Why?" I needed to know. "Luke please tell me. We've always been honest with each other."

Luke stood there, the room filled with silence again. I hated this, I hated not knowing and more than anything I hate that he is mad at me. Before I could stop myself I walked over to Luke on the other side of the room. I was close enough to know that he was seething.

"Why?" I asked again.

Still no reply.

"Why?" I spoke again with more aggression in my voice. "Why Luke!"

"BECAUSE I FOUND YOUR SONG PERFECT HARMONY. Hmmmm how do you think that made me feel huh. After all this time you go and write that."

My heart broke at what I heard him say. I was so mad about his invasion of my privacy but how could he say that. I thought there was more to us than just friends, I thought it was something deeper than we would even know what to do with. I guess I was wrong.

Luke spoke up again, "we say we're friends, we play pretend. Really Julie, I can't believe you."

Luke had tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

"I can't believe you Luke, I can't believe you would say all this. I thought you were supposed to be my friend, my band mate. How could you even betray me? You went snooping around my room again and then pretend like you are allowed to be mad at me." I shouted at him losing all my control.

"Oh yeah and what were you going to keep this from me. Pretend to string me along when this is how you really feel." Luke shouted back.

I jumped a bit at his raised voice, I have never heard Luke get this mad before.

"What are you talking about? I'm stringing you along? What are you talking about? Why are you so mad at me Luke? I'm so confused about what is going on here." I began to have a shaky voice feeling the tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Like you don't know, I know who you like Julie. I know who the song is about. I can't believe you would even like this guy and not ever mention it. I thought we were closer than that. I thought you were feeling something for me but no of course it was always him."

"What are you talking about?"

"NICK!" Luke shouted at me.

I stopped breathing for a moment, everything finally clicking into place about what Luke was talking about. Before I even got a chance to reply to him Luke had slammed down my lyrics on the top of the piano moving around me. He sprinted straight out of the door without saying anything else.

I stood in the silent garage for a moment. I couldn't help falling to the floor cradling my knees to my chest. I finally gave myself some time to cry. I haven't cried this hard since my mum had died. I didn't know why but I felt like everything with Luke had just come crashing down on me. Maybe I should have just listened to Flynn when she tried to tell me that this was something I wanted that was impossible. I looked up from spot on the floor spotting the lyrics just sitting on the piano. I stood straight up grabbing the lyrics. I quickly flipped the sheets over, I spotted the one thing that may be able to fix this.

I need to find Luke.


	15. Willex Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS ARE HONESTLY THE BEST. I LOVE READING AND REPLYING TO YOUR COMMENTS THIS IS SUCH AN AMAZING LITTLE COMMUNITY! I CAN'T WAIT TO HERE MORE THEORIES YOU GUYS HAVE FOR THE STORIES OR THINGS THAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN! LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR UNFINISHED BUSNIESS WOULD BE IF YOU CAME BACK AS A GHOST?
> 
> -COURTNEY

ALEX'S POV:

The minute I felt the garage I tried to see if I was able to poof anywhere, it still wasn't working, guess I would have to do this the long way. I heard footsteps behind me as I walked towards the street from Julie's house. I turned around spotting Reggie shyly following behind me.

"Hey Reg, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It was just really awkward in there." He replied looking down.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Where are you going?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh uh... nowhere."

"You're going to see Willie aren't you?" Reggie smiled at me.

"Uh...no," I paused when Reggie gave me that knowing look he always did. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"That's all good buddy, I'll go hang out with Ray." Reggie smiled walking back, moving towards the house. Before he went in he turned around yelling out to me, "good luck!"

I smiled at him as he disappeared into the house. I turned around trying to think where I should start trying to look for him first. I thought as I walked closer to the strip of Hollywood, maybe he would be near the walk of fame again. I didn't know if I would even be able to find him, I still haven't heard of anything from him since before we played at the Orpheum. I couldn't help but worry if he had been hiding from me, maybe his feelings weren't the same as mine. I looked around everywhere I could along the strip, he wasn't anywhere. Usually I could hear the clattering of his skateboard against the ground, this time there was nothing. I wanted to know where he was, my brain couldn't even think anymore. There were so few places that we went together. I guess I really didn't know Willie as well as I thought I did. I kept searching the crowd of lifers around me scanning for Willie's face. My heart dropped when I reached the end of the area, still not being able to see him.

I could only think of one other place that he might be, the museum. There was no way I was going to be able to walk there, it was too far on foot. I guess people forget to remember how big LA really is. I tried to concentrate as hard as I could. I remembered the day Willie showed me how to pick up something, put all our focus into one area. I focused as hard as I could pushing all my energy that I had into my body and my thoughts on the location. Before I could even blink my eyes focused on the sign on the front door that read the museum was still closed for installation.

I was about to try pushing my way through the door however I was unsurprisingly tired from poofing to the museum. I seriously don't know what is happening to us, how can ghosts have to use so much energy to do what ghosts do. I pulled the door hoping that it would be unlocked, thankfully it was so I could pull it with ease and walk straight through. The museum looked the same as the first time Willie brought me here. I smiled at the same place I could remember watching Willie skate straight through. I had hoped that he was here, this was a place I knew that he hid from people, one place that he kept his. Well now I guess he kept it with us.

I walked through the museum looking at the same walls hoping to find Willie around here somewhere. I quickly made my way to the seat where we screamed when he brought me here. I was shocked, Willie was sitting on the seat with his skateboard rolling along the floor with his foot. He looked so defeated.

"Willie?" I asked, shoving my hands in my jean pockets.

I watched his back straighten up when he heard my voice. "Alex?" His voice called as he turned around.

When his eyes locked with mine I couldn't help but want to smile, yet I couldn't let my face follow. I was worried I had hurt Willie, that something was wrong.

"I never thought I would see you again." He stood up moving towards me.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"I thought you guys finished your business here. Isn't that what playing the Orpheum was supposed to be?"

"I guess there is another reason we are still here."

Before I could go on Willie reached out for me pulling me into another tight embrace like the morning of the Orpheum show. I couldn't help but smile wrapping my arms tightly around him too. I don't even know how long we stayed there locked in that position. I never wanted to let him go, there was something about Willie that I just couldn't shake.

"Why are you here Willie?"

Willie moved back to his seat patting the spot next to him for me to sit beside him. I slide over sitting next to him.

"Well hotdog I'm pretty sure Caleb knows that I tried to help you. I'm kind of in hiding at the moment, this is the one place Caleb doesn't know about."

"Willie...I...I never meant to put you in any danger. I didn't even think about Caleb. I am so so sorry."

"Hey Alex, it's okay. I would do anything for you."

We both stopped speaking just looking at each other for a moment, just stuck in this peaceful moment. I couldn't help but notice the golden specks that were scattered around Willie's eyes. I looked away quickly feeling like I was beginning to make him feel absolutely uncomfortable. While my eyes were turned I heard Willie cough. I turned my attention back towards him.

"Why do you do that?" He asked me puzzled.

"Do what?"

"You always turn away? Do you not like me?"

"No of course not. I like you alot."

"Well then what is it, do you find me intimidating?" Willie wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course not, you are super easy to speak to."

"Well what's going on in your head, tell me."

"I like you."

"As in you like me as a friend but I make you uncomfortable."

"No...no of course not. I like you. I like you like you. You're an amazing per..."

Before I could finish my sentence I felt Willie place his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled my face towards him, latching our lips together. It took a minute before I could even recognise what was happening. When I started coming back to reality I wound my hands into Willie's hair pulling him closer to me. I didn't want this moment to ever end. I finally was happy, I haven't felt like this since the early 90's. Something about him was addictive to me, something about him was so captivating. I never met someone like him before in my life. I don't know how long we sat there, our lips not stopping for a break.

When Willie pulled away he rested his forehead against mine breathing heavily.

"I've wanted to do that since I crashed into you on my board." Willie muttered.

"I've wanted to do that since you told me I dinged your board." I laughed back. Willie quickly joined in with me. No day could have gotten better than this.


	16. How Did You Find Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HERE YOU GO GUYS FINALLY SOME JUKE MOMENTS FOR YOU 🤣🤣 I WOULD SAY I'M SORRY FOR NOT DOING IT SOONER BUT I LOVE MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT AND KEEN TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER 😉😉*

JULIE'S POV:

I walked quickly hoping that I knew Luke well enough to know where his safe place was to run away too. I stood in front of the door to the familiar house, I couldn't decide whether to ring the bell or not. What if this was a bad idea? What if he wasn't here? What if they didn't let me in? My mind ran a million miles a minute. I decided that ringing the doorbell was the best solution, I couldn't turn back now.

Luke's dad came to the door, I couldn't tell if his face was one of surprise or happiness, maybe both.

"Oh Julie. What can we do for you?"

"Hi Mr Patterson, uh sorry Mitch. I was just thinking about Luke lately. I was just wondering if it's not too weird to ask if I would be able to see his room."

"Of course Julie, come in, come in."

I followed Mitch inside, spotting Emily in the kitchen probably preparing dinner for herself and her husband.

"Don't worry Julie I will tell Emily when you head up. It's the second door on the right." Mitch told me as he walked into the kitchen to speak with Emily.

I climbed the stairs slowly, something about every picture and moment in this house told me more and more about Luke. I felt like I just wanted to know everything about him. Where did he go to school? How many girls had he dated? What was his high school years like? Did he drop out to pursue music? I had so many questions I just wanted to sit for days and talk to him all about his life. I reached the top of the staircase and I couldn't move my feet. What if Luke wasn't here? I took a deep breath shaking out my nerves through my hands.

I took a step forward making sure that I had found the right room before I would even consider going in. I shouldn't have been surprised but part of me was, after 25 years Mitch and Emily hadn't even changed the front of Luke's door. It was plastered in rock and band memorabilia.

I ran my hand over the red letters that spelled out his name, they were clearly painted on by hand   
I ran my hand over the red letters that spelled out his name, they were clearly painted on by hand. The paint had started to chip around the edge and flack to the ground. I smiled; this was clearly Luke's handwriting, he had the most boyish handwriting that I had ever seen. I looked over the band posters that sat on the wall, all of them incredible bands. My eyes scanned the rest of the signs stuck to the door, the one that piqued my interest was the ticket from their Orpheum show. I knew that Luke had run away prior to this gig at the Orpheum, how would this ticket have ended up here? My hand glided over the ticket stub, it didn't have the same age as the other posters around it on the door. I knew in that moment that Luke must have added this to the door one of the times that he came here to see his parents. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for him, I knew his pain. I knew how hard it was to want someone who isn't really there to be able to see you, to be proud of you.

I took one more deep breath as my hand rested on the cold metal doorknob. I twisted it slowly not knowing if I was going to be happy or disappointed with what I found. Pushing the door open I slowly moved inside shutting it softly behind me. My eyes widened in shock. This room reminded me so much of Luke, there was nothing about it that surprised me. From the messiness that was left on his bed, to the posters that littered every single wall.

From the messiness that was left on his bed, to the posters that littered every single wall  
I could hear the fantist guitar strumming echoing around the room. I scanned the room once more trying to find him, in a small tucked away corner I saw the faintest end of the guitar and fingers mindlessly strumming the strings. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach as I remembered our fight and how mad Luke really was at me. I felt a lump form in my throat, Luke hidden behind a small wall in his room hadn't spotted me yet. He was unaware of my presence. Before I started to walk over to him I stood still in my place just wanting to listen to his music a little while longer. Finally I built up the courage to walk closer to him.

As I moved closer to be visible in Luke's eyeline he looked up spotting me moving closer towards him. He immediately stopped strumming his guitar, shook written all across his face.

"Julie?" He paused putting down his guitar on the floor. "Uh what are you doing here?" He asked moving to stand to his feet. I quickly took a step back feeling as if I had violated his personal space.

"I came to see you." I answered moving backwards not knowing where I should stand or if I should sit.

"How did you find me?" Luke asked walking closer towards me.

"I uh... I just thought this is where you would go when you needed space to think."

I watched Luke's small smile creep on his face, but as fast as it came it was gone again. Almost like a remembrance of why I would have come here in the first place.

"What are you really doing here Julie?" Luke asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. Although I knew that he was still mad at me he patted the spot beside him. I suppose this was his way to invite me to sit down.

I looked down. I couldn't even come up with the words to answer his question. What was I really doing here? I couldn't just come out and tell him on the spot, it wasn't something you just announce out of nowhere.

Since I had not replied to Luke's question he turned his head towards me watching me as I thought over my answer.

"How did you get up here? Please tell me you didn't break into my parents house." Luke laughed as he finished his sentence. Even though there was anger still in him that I could feel in the there he still had his usual Luke playfulness.

"Yeah of course, see I came up with this great plan. To sneak past your parents I thought I would do this magical thing. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When someone answered I told them I wanted to come in and see your room and then used my mind control powers to tell them to let me. And here I am." I smiled watching Luke roll his eyes at my obviously sarcastic story.

"Oh of course," Luke mumbled as he quickly shoved my shoulder in a joking way. "What was I thinking of course you used your mind control."

I smiled at Luke, I had almost completely forgotten why I was here, why we were here. It felt as if there was nothing wrong, that we were completely back to our normal selves. I guess that was until Luke stood up giving me a complete shock. I looked up at him confused as to why my eyes were completely fixed onto his figure. Luke stared down at me as well, his eyes staring directly into mine.

"Julie...I...I uhh need to show you something. Before you say anything and I guess before you tell me something that might break me completely I need to show you something." Luke spoke as he shoved his hand deep into his jean pockets rocking back on his feet.

He tore his eyes off mine and turned around walking quickly towards the guitar that he had placed down when I had entered the room. He wrapped his hand around the neck and walked back towards me quickly sitting on the bed. He kicked one of his legs under his other to balance the guitar steadily on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND ARE SUPER EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ONE. I HONESTLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY SO MUCH AND CANT WAIT TO CONTINUE. LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK LUKE IS GOING TO DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MOST LIKE IN JATP - I THINK I'M MOST LIKE LUKE TBH 🤣🤣
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	17. Interesting Little Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEY JUST A QUICK AUTHORS NOTE TO BEGIN THE STORY: ALL THE LYRICS USED IN THIS SCENE HAVE BEEN WRITTEN BY ME. ANY LYRICS USED IN THIS STORY THAT HAVE NOT COME FROM JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS I HAVE WRITTEN MYSELF. ALSO I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL SONGWRITER SO IF THEY DON'T REALLY WORK I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE 🤣🤣*

LUKE'S POV:

I positioned my guitar onto my lap, my fingers connecting to the frets holding down the chords that began to open my song. I strummed the strings of my guitar with the pick that had sat between my teeth. I stopped for a moment preparing myself, this could be the end of Julie and I. I don't want it to be, I don't think I'll even let it. This I knew was going to be a defining moment.

THERE'S BEEN SO MUCH LEFT UNSAID  
ANOTHER STEP AND WE COULD BE STANDING ON THE EDGE  
I NEVER KNEW WHAT WOULD BECOME OF ME  
BUT WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER I KNOW YOU MAKE ME COMPLETE  
IT'S MORE THAN A LOVE SO DEEP

I looked up from my guitar finishing in the first part of my song. I could see the warmth in Julie's eyes as I continued to play.

IT'S A SOUL CONNECTION  
A SOUL CONNECTION

As I repeated this line I could see tears brimming in the corners of Julie's eyes. The small smile that crept into the corner of her mouth began to melt my heart. There was nothing but her and I at this moment, it was us together. Music always did this to us, we didn't have anything else to focus on but each other.

NOTHING COULD BE MORE RIGHT  
THAN WHEN YOU ARE STANDING NEXT TO ME   
WE MIGHT BE THOUSAND OF MILES APART  
BUT I CAN STILL FEEL YOU IN MY HEART

I couldn't help the shaking that came into my voice when I saw the tear that began to roll down Julie's cheek. I have always avoided when girls cried, there was something about their tears that made me want to fix whatever was wrong. I just couldn't tell if these were happy tears or sad tears.

I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE  
NO GOODBYE WOULD BE ENOUGH  
YOU AND ME WHAT WE HAVE IS UNIQUE  
NO AMOUNT OF TIME WOULD BE LONG ENOUGH  
THIS CONNECTION HAS ME FALLING DEEP

These words rang nothing but truth, there was nothing that I could ever say to Julie that would be worth more to me than the lyrics in this song. I was falling deeply for her, not for just her looks or even just for who she was but for the music that I could see in every part of her being.

IT'S A SOUL CONNECTION   
A SOUL CONNECTION

It was a soul connection. I remembered back in Julie's room where I told her that our instruments were connected to our souls. It felt knowing Julie that our souls were linked by music, that we were tethered together through life and death.

As I strummed the last chord I couldn't raise my head. I stared straight down looking towards my guitar. I let one tear fall down my cheek. I was preparing for the worst reaction, I don't know why but part of me was worried about what would happen next. I stiffened when I felt a hand cup my jaw line. I knew that it was Julie cradling my face gently, she raised my head so my eyes would catch hers. I stared as the tears continued to roll down her face. I quickly moved the guitar that was between us pushing it onto the other side of the bed. I reached out and grabbed her face like I had the night we played the Orpheum. I could feel Julie leaning in and I felt my body falling into her grasp. I quickly stopped myself before I moved too fast with her, I didn't even know where we stood at this point. Did she love me? Did she love Nick? If she loved me why did she write an entire song about him?

As I slid backwards up the bed I leant my back against the pillow trying to calm myself down. I breathed deeply as the silence took over the room. I watched as Julie sat in silence as she repositioned herself on the bed as she pulled something from her pocket.

JULIE'S POV:

I watched as Luke pulled away and dropped his hands from my face and moved back on his bed. When the silence became too much I could see Luke's mind racing trying to figure out where we stood at the moment. I shuffled over pulling out the lyrics that I had written that I stuffed into my pants pocket on my way over here.

"Luke?" I called hoping for him to stop being distracted by his thoughts.

Luke looked towards me, his eyes flicking down towards my hand that grasped the lyrics.

"I really don't feel like reading that again Julie."

"You really think that this. These words were about Nick?"

"Who else would they be about? Someone else in your dance class? I don't want to get into another fight Julie. Let's just drop it."

I shoved the sheets of folded paper in Luke's hand before he got a chance to move off the bed. I watched his grip tighten on the pages, I guessed out of anger or frustration.

"Luke flip over the last page."

"What?"

"Luke! Just listen to me for once."

Luke moved quickly hearing the rise in my voice. There scrawled in my messing night time handwriting was a quick statement that I couldn't help but write the night I wrote out this song.

'I couldn't deny it anymore. It was so real, dancing with Nick and all I could think about was Luke. He runs through my mind 24/7. How is it possible to write an entire song and imagine such a vivid moment with him. It broke my heart that when I came back I was just dancing with Nick once again. Dancing with Nick didn't captivate my heart and soul the way it felt with Luke.'

I watched as Luke's eyes scanned the page reading the words that I had written after I finished the song. I waited for a reply from him as he read over the words repeatedly. I smiled at him as he looked up from the paper. I could see his brain running through all different emotions, regret, sadness, surprise and happiness.

Without any other response I watched Luke move closer to me reaching his hand out for me to grab. I remembered this, it was just like the day when I gave his parents his song 'Unsaid Emily'. The only difference now is that if I reach out my hand he will be able to hold it. I reached out for his hand with my own. When I felt his skin brush mine his hands wrapped around mine and held my small hand in his own.

I smiled at this small act of intimacy.

"This is an interesting little relationship you and I have." Luke smiled with a small laugh following his words.

I bumped his shoulder with mine playfully as I smiled at the same words he used that same day. Although there might be more conversations we need to have, all I knew was that I was going to leave my hand in his as long as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME TO HAVE YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE. I LOVE SO MUCH THAT STORY MEANS SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU. IT HAS MEANT THE WORLD TO ME TO WRITE IT FOR ALL OF YOU AND SHARE THIS WITH YOU. 
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE TV SHOW OTHER THAN JATP?
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> -COURTNEY


	18. The Talk

JULIE'S POV:

When Luke and I had decided that we should be heading back to the garage I moved away from him as I needed to head downstairs to leave the house.

"Luke how did you actually get in here? I thought you guys couldn't ghost anymore." I questioned finally thinking that Luke would have had to open a locked door to get into his room. 

"I really don't know, I walked here. When I got here though I stood at the door and I wanted to be in my room and next thing I knew I poofed into here. I don't know what's going on with us Julie, one minute I can't go anywhere or walk through anything and then next thing I know I can pop into a room just by thinking of it."

"It'll be okay Luke, we will figure this out. We will figure out what all this means." I comforted by reaching to pull his hand to pull him off the bed.

Luke smiled as he stood to his feet, he was a lot closer to me than I had thought when I reached out to help him up. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his body almost pressing against my own. Although this was probably an awkward position to be placed in I couldn't help but want to stay right here. Luke's eyes kept hold of mine as we stood there. I didn't know who moved first but all I knew was that Luke had offered to walk with me to the house but I felt that I needed that time to think. Leaving Luke in his room to poof back and meet me in the garage I walked out of his room back into the upstairs hallway.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear Mitch and Emily talking at the dining table. I didn't know whether I should pop in and say goodby or just leave. I decided on quietly moving into their dining room to at least let them know I was leaving.

"Uh, Mitch, Emily. I'm heading out now. Thank you for that, it meant a lot to me."

"Oh sweetie no trouble. It was nice seeing you again Julie." Emily spoke as she stood up from the table as she was helping me to walk out the front door.

Emily pulled the door open for me as I walked through. I turned around quickly saying one last goodbye to Mitch and Emily before I started my walk back home.

I had been walking for about 10 minutes when I began humming songs out loud. I knew that I couldn't get the song Luke wrote for me out of my mind. It was so beautiful and meaningful, yet there was still so much that we had to talk about when we got a chance. Without paying attention I bumped into someone who had been standing in front of where I was walking. Of course with my clumsy skills I fell down straight onto my butt.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised as I stood back up on my own.

When I finally lifted my eyes I was shocked with who was standing in front of me.

"I thought I told you to go home." I laughed as Luke lent against the tree that was perfectly situated behind him.

"Yeah well you should know by now I don't really do what I'm told," Luke laughed as I brushed off the dirt from my jeans.

I gave Luke an unimpressed look due to his laughter at my clumsiness.

"Well you could have helped me up." I groaned at him.

"Nah, it was more fun watching you do it on your own." Luke spoke his smirk creeping onto his face.

"Well are you at least going to walk home with me." I asked.

Without any form of a verbal answer Luke reached out and quickly scooped my hand up in his own. I smiled at his small gesture, I knew there was something more going on between us, something deeper.

On the walk home Luke and I talked about anything and everything. From our music, to school to what Luke used to do as a kid. As we neared the front gate of my house I couldn't stop laughing at Luke's story he was telling me about Alex and Reggie. Apparently back when they were in Sunset Curve back in the 90's Reggie got caught playing Alex's drums and Alex chased him around hitting him with his drumsticks.

As we walked into the garage I couldn't help but smile seeing that the boys weren't there. Don't get me wrong I love Alex and Reggie so much but I know how they are and 100% they would never let it go if they saw Luke holding my hand. Luke spun me around letting me go as he walked further into the garage. I saw him take his black writing journal out of his jacket and place it in his usual spot in one of the table draws. As he turned around I moved over to flop onto the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"I don't know about you and your ghosty abilities but I'm so tired from that walk." I spoke to him as I patted the spot next to me, gesturing to him to sit down.

"I don't know about you and your humany abilities but I'm tired to." Luke laughed as he jumped onto the empty seat next to me.

For a moment we just sat there in comfortable silence just wanting to spend time with Luke.

"I uh."

"I uh." We both spoke at the same time.

I started giggling after we both tried to fill the silence at the same time. Luke followed my lead laughing at our actions.

"Nah you go first." Luke spoke pointing to me.

"I just wanted to say that I really loved your song Luke. I don't know how else to word it but it meant the world to me."

Luke turned his body to face me. "Julie you don't know how much it meant when I found out that song was about me. You honestly are one of the best songwriters I have ever met."

Luke and I grinned at one another for a brief moment. "You know I haven't actually got to play it for you." I remembered.

"Well do you want to?" Luke asked with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Maybe if you ask really nicely I can play it for you sometime soon." I teased him.

Luke shook his head at my teasing nature. "Hey Julie?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah Luke," I answered.

"Would you want to maybe go somewhere tomorrow with uh... with me." He stuttered over his words.

"Like a date?" I was shocked at his question, I never expected Luke would like me in this way.

"Yeah like a date." Luke smiled.

"I'd love to Luke." I smiled looking down at my lap. I was so nervous and excited at the same time for so many different reasons. I couldn't even contain how much I just wish it was tomorrow already.

I stood up from the couch straightening my shirt and turning towards the piano packing up the sheet music I had left here from practice. While I was packing up the sheets of paper I turned my head over my shoulder to check on Luke. I could see him doing some stupid happy dance when he thought I wasn't looking. Even when he was a dork I found him unbelievably cute. While packing up I couldn't help but start humming Luke's song he wrote for me again. This time however I felt Luke come over standing close behind my back.

"You really liked that song?" Luke smiled as he asked.

"Of course I did. You wrote it for me."

"I did, I actually wrote it where we played the first time with you."

"Wait, you wrote that in the school gym?" I asked, turning around super confused.

"Oh yeah, I went there one night. Just needed some place to think." Luke shied away.

"To think about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, needed to think about you." Luke mumbled moving closer to me, as my back hit against the keyboard.

Luke had almost his entire body pressed against mine for a split second when we heard the doors being pulled open. I had never seen someone move as fast in my life as Luke moved to the other side of the room. I stood there in shock at both the door being opened as well as the fact that we got interrupted. I didn't know what was going to happen had no one come into the room.

I turned around spotting my dad poking his head through the small gap he made in the door. I could tell that he was checking to see if I was talking to the band, online as far as he was concerned. When he noticed that I was just standing near the keyboard he slipped into the garage to speak to me.

"Hey Julie I was just wondering...." My dad stopped in the middle of his sentence.

I looked at my dad confused as to what he was doing, why had he stopped talking. I followed where his eyes were focusing. Luke?

Luke looked over at my dad, when he locked eyes with him I could tell Luke was more confused than I even was.

"Oh...hi. I'm Ray." My dad called out to Luke.

What the hell could he see Luke? What was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIT OF A LONGER CHAPTER TODAY - THOUGHT YOU GUYS DESERVED ONE AFTER SOME SHORTER CHAPTERS!! I AM SO BLOWN AWAY BY ALL YOU GUYS LOVE AND SUPPORT! I LOVE REPLYING TO YOU COMMENTS AND YOU GUYS ARE HONESTLY THE SWEETEST. I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE (I DON'T KNOW IF A BOOK, SONGS, TV OR MOVIES) I DON'T KNOW BUT IT IS SOMETHING I AM VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT. 
> 
> LET ME KNOW IF I WROTE A BOOK THAT WASN'T JATP (LIKE A REAL STORY I CAME UP WITH MYSELF) IF YOU GUYS WOULD WANT TO READ IT.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHERE IS THE ONE PLACE THAT MAKES YOU FEEL THE MOST CONNECTED TO YOURSELF? (LIKE JULIE IS HER MOTHERS MUSIC GARAGE) MINE IS ANYWHERE NEAR BODIES OF WATER - I LOVE CLIFFS THAT LOOK OVER THE SEA.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY OF FAR 😊
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	19. What Is Going On?

JULIE'S POV:

I looked over at Luke who just stood completely still staring at my dad in complete shock. I didn't know how to react to this either. I quickly took notice that dad was just standing there waiting for one of us to say something.

"Oh uh, dad this is Luke." I gestured over to him.

Luke broke out of his trance moving closer to my dad putting his hand out to shake his hand. I got so nervous when he did this, I didn't know if he'd even be able to touch him. I held my breath as my dad moved forward to grip Luke's hand in his own. As dad held Luke's hand and shook it up and down I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"So Luke I never thought I'd get the privilege of meeting the mysterious hologram band." My dad spoke up after the guys separated. "Think Julie might be a little embarrassed of me." Dad laughed at his own joke.

"Maybe a bit more than a little bit," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," My dad called out to me jokingly. He turned back to face Luke continuing their attempted conversation. "So Luke, what are you doing here? I was told that you boys lived in Sweden and didn't want to be in the spotlight."

Luke looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh...yeah...." Luke flicked his gase over to me begging for help. I gestured for him to continue. I mouthed over to him 'keep going.'

"Uh yes sir, we uh flew over to surprise Julie in person," Luke stuttered out.

"Oh that's so lovely. Wait we? Are the other boys here too?" Dad asked, genuinely interested.

"Yes they are out sight seeing at the moment," I jumped into their conversation trying to save Luke from anymore awkwardness with my dad.

Dad looked so interested in Luke from the moment he had spotted him in the garage. The silence began to become too much when all three of us hadn't spoken in about 3 minutes. I looked at my dad giving him one of my looks that was telling him to get out. My dad looked between Luke and I with a bit of skepticism and that knowing father smirk on his face.

"Uh well I'm going to head inside and work on getting dinner ready. Oh Luke you and the boys should definitely join us for dinner tonight. I won't take no for an answer. Consider it a thank you for everything you've done to help bring my daughter back to us." My dad smiled towards Luke.

I knew there was no way to get out of this dinner tonight. I was trying to think of every possible excuse I could think of but nothing I came up with could possibly get us out of tonight. I tried to see if Luke could come up with anything, but when I looked over he looked as blank as I did.

"Uh yeah dad that sounds great. I'll let the other guys know when they get back."

"Well I'll leave you guys to it, I'll see you guys soon. Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours." My dad spoke over his shoulder as he moved out of the garage, making his way up to the main house.

For a moment when the door shut I stood in silence with Luke, neither of us knowing what to say at that moment. I moved over and sat down on the couch, instantly I placed my head in my hands. I just wish I knew more about all this ghost stuff, like how does all of this work. As soon as we think we have it figured out we get completely flipped upside down.

I watched as Luke made his way over to me on the couch. He sat down beside me but still hadn't said anything since my dad left

"Luke?"

I watched him turn his head towards me waiting for what I was going to say next.

"What is going on?" I genuinely asked, so confused and concerned.

"I wish I knew." Luke spoke softly. As I moved my head from my hands Luke reached over wrapping his hand over mine in an attempt to calm me down.

As much as I wanted to focus on us at this moment too much was at stake. It wasn't anything romantic at this moment, it was complete friendship, it was comfort. It was one thing I had worried that Luke and I would lose if I gave into whatever feelings I had for him. In this moment though I knew we would never lose this. If I needed Luke to be my bandmate and friend he would always be there for me in the comforting way he has always been. This was the only thing that made me okay if whatever we had went wrong, because I knew no matter what we would always be bandmates. Even if one day the boys did cross-over we would always be a band in our hearts. For once my mind had forgotten what was going on.

"Julie?" I heard Luke's voice call, "you okay? I was calling your name for a while."

"Yeah I'm okay, as much as all of this is too crazy to even understand I am unbelievably happy." I smiled looking up at him.

"I am too Julie. I know that Sunset Curve was always a dream I had with the boys but I think this was our destiny. We were meant to be a band, even if we were born in a different time we were meant to make music together." Luke spoke with such confidence.

"I think you might be right Luke." I smiled just looking at him for a moment.

Luke shyly lifted up my hand that was still wrapped in his off of my lap bringing it closer to his face. I softly felt Luke's lips connect with the top of my hand in the sweetest gesture. We didn't have to say anything to know in that moment how even a small gesture like that meant so much. A smile creeped onto my face as Luke pulled back after he had kissed my hand, placing our hands still entwined back onto my knee. I looked over to Luke out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small blush creeping its way across his cheeks. Part of me wanted to ask if Luke had ever had any sort of relationship like this before. Well not exactly like this, but like a romantic relationship.

I was about to open my mouth to ask. I couldn't stop it, it was almost like I couldn't control how much my body needed to know the answer. I knew he was a year or two older than me but he might have had a lot of girls around him for all I knew. As I began to ask him we both heard the garage door open loudly. Once again Luke moved far enough away from me to not look suspicious. I suspected he thought my dad had come back to check on us.

When I flicked my attention to the door I saw Alex and Reggie both making their way into the garage. When they spotted Luke and I sitting in the garage I think they were both shocked to see that we weren't having another screaming match.

Reggie spoke up first without thinking, "so you guys all good or should we come back a bit later." 

Alex rolled his eyes at Reggie, turning to face him Alex spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Clearly they are fine Reggie, otherwise why would they be in the same room together?"

"Well we don't know that. Maybe they both needed to be here for some reason. Hmmm Alex, did you think of that?" Reggie asked smuggly.

I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle along with Luke at Reggies comeback to Alex.

"We're fine Reg." Luke spoke up.

"But we need to tell you something." I cut Luke off before he could continue.

Alex and Reggie gave each other a wide smile moving to sit on the couch next to me.

"What's that Julie?" Reggie asked in an excited voice.

I looked over at Luke with confusion written all across my face. Luke just shook his head connecting his palm with his forehead clearly embarrassed by his other bandmates.

"Uh... I don't know exactly how to say this. But when Luke and I came back here uh..." I kept stuttering trying to think of how to phrase this.

Reggie and Alex looked over to each other knowingly. "You can tell us anything Julie," Alex smirked at me.

"Well when we got back here...uh...and then..." I kept cutting myself off not knowing what to say to them.

Luke pushed himself off the wall he had become comfortable on. "Julie's dad came in when we got back. He could see me." Luke finished very simply.

Alex and Reggie looked as shocked as Luke and I had been when we found out.

"Oh I get it, like you and Julie were playing a song and he could see you cause you were playing with her." Reggie concluded.

"No Reg, like we were just standing in here and he could see me, he shook my hand and he spoke to me." Luke reaffirmed for the guys.

"What!" Reggie and Alex yelled at the same time standing up immediately.

"How is that possible?" Alex asked very loudly.

"So Ray can actually see us?" Reggie asked hopefully.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes knowing how important this would be to Reggie.

"Oh and you guys have to come to dinner tonight." I added needing to get it out of the way.

"WHAT!" Reggie and Alex yelled in sync again.

"Uhh yeah...we have to go up in about half an hour."

Reggie and Alex didn't say anything after that. I could see both of them trying to process all the new information that had just been forced on them.

"What does this mean?" Reggie asked.

"We don't know Reg." Luke replied walking over to where the boys and I were located near the couch.

For the next 30 minutes the boys and I just sat in the garage trying to figure out what was going on. Occasionally one of us broke the silence if we had a question or an idea. Most of the time we sat or stood in silence, all of us confused and worried about this dinner we were going to have to have. I don't think anything could prepare us for this dinner, we didn't have a backstory. I guess we never thought we would need one. In the last couple of minutes I tried to figure out what we would say if we got asked any questions tonight, knowing my family was 100% going to happen. I took a deep breath as the boys and I opened the garage doors starting to walk up to the house for a dinner that has made all of us on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE BEEN SO LUCKY AND BLESSED TO BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS STORY AND SEE ALL YOUR AMAZING THOUGHTS, THEORIES AND IDEAS ABOUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU GUYS ARE SO INVOLVED AND CANT WAIT TO HEAR MORE OF YOUR THEORIES. 
> 
> TELL ME YOUR THEORIES FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT HERE!!!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS THE ONE PLACE IN THE WORLD YOU WOULD LIKE TO VISIT? MINE IS PROBABLY IRELAND OR SINGAPORE
> 
> OH BTW DON'T KNOW IF I'VE TOLD YOU GUYS BUT I'M CURRENTLY ENGAGED AND PLANNING A WEDDING! I GOT ENGAGED A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THAT COMMENT HERE!!!!! I LOVE QUESTIONS!!!!!
> 
> ALSO IF YOU GUYS EVER NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING FEEL FREE TO INBOX ME!!!
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	20. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORNING EVERYONE! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT OF A FILLER WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK LAST NIGHT! I LOVE SEEING ALL THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS ONE THING ABOUT YOURSELF THAT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE? MINE IS PROBABLY THAT I WRITE FANFICTION 
> 
> \- COURTNEY

JULIE'S POV:

The boys and I walked up to the front door of my house, as we stood in front of the door I don't think any of us was really ready for this. As I stared at the door it dawned on me.

"Guys what if my dad can't see Alex and Reggie?" I asked, suddenly even more nervous.

I saw Luke, Reggie and Alex all become much more aware of their current predicament. All of them are suddenly more nervous than before.

I took the responsibility to open the door and lead the way inside the house. The boys followed behind me, all of them a lot more quiet than I had got used to being around them. I called out to my dad saying we were coming inside.

"It's almost ready Julie, you guys can take a seat at the table." Dad called back in reply.

I gave the boys a reassuring smile as we made our way over to the table. I took the seat closest to my dad's seat, Luke sat on the other side of me. Reggie sat on the other side of my dad and Alex pulled up a chair next to Reggie.

Carlos made his way into the room after we had all sat down. A shocked look made its way across his face when he saw all the boys sitting at our dinner table.

"Oh hey bro, uh this is Reggie, Alex and Luke." I informed him by gesturing towards each guy.

Carlos just stood there still in shock. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. I never got the chance to talk to Carlos about whatever he wanted to talk about after our Orpheum concert. We both had gotten so busy, I almost forgot until now. Finally breaking out of his shock Carlos moved to sit next to Alex.

I could see that Reggie and Alex were both shocked that Carlos could even see them. I guess after spending so much time with people not being able to see you it would be so weird. I couldn't even imagine how much this change could affect everything for these guys. I spotted Dad in the kitchen as he was collecting multiple dishes to bring out to the table. Standing up quickly I moved into the kitchen to grab the other dishes that Dad couldn't grab on his own.

Dad and I placed all the dishes on the table along with all the cutlery and plates for everyone. I couldn't help but softly giggle at how excited Reggie was getting when he saw my dad walk in the room. I knew he had got super close to him since he had become a ghost.

"Dad, this is Reggie and Alex and you already met Luke."

My dad smiled at Reggie and Alex sticking his hand out to shake. Reggie jumped up quickly though wrapping his arms around my dad pulling him into a hug. I could tell my dad had not expected that reaction but he was always kind to reciprocate affection. I could see Alex rolling his eyes and Luke trying hard to hold in his laughter.

Reggie pulled away realising what he had done. Trying to cover his actions he spoke up quickly, "sorry I'm a hugger."

As Reggie sat down again I heard Alex mutter 'no you're not', Reggie looked over at him with one of the sweetest death glares I had ever seen. No matter how hard Reggie tried he could never look really angry. Alex reached his hand back out to shake my dads.

Finally we had all sat down for the meal. Oh crap. What if they couldn't eat the food. I have never seen these guys eat any food before. They were still ghosts, what if my dad said something, oh no we are gonna get busted.

Before my thoughts became all consuming my dad spoke up as the boys carefully moved food onto their plates.

"So where are you guys staying while you are in town?"

Reggie, Alex and Luke all looked at one another. Clearly we had not prepared enough for this dinner.

"Oh uh...we hadn't really got anything planned. We just wanted to come out here and surprise Julie." Luke jumped in.

"Don't be silly guys, you are more than welcome to stay here. You can use the guestroom or the garage whatever is more comfortable."

"Oh thanks Mr Molina," Alex added.

"Oh please call me Ray."

I looked down the table seeing Carlos studying Alex sitting next to him. I watched as he tried to gently poke his arm with his finger. Gosh I have such a weird brother.

"So tell me boys how did you guys meet Julie. Obviously you guys are all the way from Sweden so how did that all happen?"

I knew my dad was holding in so many questions that he knew I would have dodged if he had pushed onto me. I started getting more nervous with each question that he pushed onto the boys. I didn't know what was going to come out of any of their mouths.

Alex thought quickly and came up with an answer to my dad's question. "Uh well we were all born here in Los Angeles and always played music together. We all actually have a mutual friend that put us in contact with Julie because she made incredible music. We only heard about her mum passing away about 11 months after it did, so we got in contact with Julie and yeah...everything went from there." Alex finished so expertly.

My leg continued to bounce harder as my nerves started getting the best of me.

"Oh that's so lovely, I am so grateful for all that you guys have done to help get my Julie back into her music. So what have you guys got planned for while you are here?" My dad more so addressed Reggie and Alex.

I couldn't stop bouncing my leg and fidget with the small rip at the top of my jeans. I don't think I have ever been this anxious in my life. I saw Luke slyly keeping an eye on me from the corner of my eyes. I smiled lightly when I noticed but my leg didn't stop.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand resting against my knee. I looked over to the arm that was connected to my leg, knowing that it belonged to Luke. I felt his thumb rub over my knee in a comforting action. I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face that was a small thank you to Luke. His touch had instantly calmed all my nerves. I reached my other hand down under the table placing it on top of Lukes, lacing my fingers between his. I looked up at him seeing the blush on his cheeks and his usually wide and warm smile. I watched Luke try to take a mouthful of his dinner, I was nervous that this might not work. Luke looked like a kid on Christmas the moment the food entered his mouth. I could tell that being able to eat again was going to be a huge and expensive deal to the guys.

I felt Luke's thumb still rubbing against my leg as I glanced over at my dad who was still talking to Reggie and Alex. I noticed that he was flicking his eyes down to where mine and Luke's arms had disappeared under the table. He had that annoying parental knowitall look on his face. Although I noticed it was replaced with a happy smile as he turned back to the guys continuing whatever story he was telling.

When out of nowhere we all looked over at the door. When the doorbell had chimed. This definitely wasn't Auntie, she always came in without knocking. I looked over at everyone else at the table, no one knew who was there. As far as we all knew this was everyone that was supposed to come over tonight.

Who could be at the door?


	21. CALEB!

JULIE'S POV:

I got up from the table and moved towards the door as the boys had gone back to their previous conversation. I held my breath as I pulled open the door.

NICK?????

I stood shell shocked as Nick stood in the doorway. There was still something so off about him, even the way he stood now. He was the typical kind, somewhat nerdy boy next door type. Now he stood there with such confidence, no ego that I had ever seen in him.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" I asked him while looking back to the table. I closed the door somewhat subtly making sure that Nick couldn't see the guys sitting at the table. When I had looked over I could tell Luke was trying to hear and see what was going on.

"Hello Julie. How have you been this afternoon?" Nick asked, using such odd language.

"Uh...I've been good I guess," I replied worriedly.

"That's very pleasant to hear."

"Nick are you uh okay?" I asked with such concern.

"I'm perfectly comfortable."

"Ok...so what did you come over to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go out to dinner with me sometime next week?"

"Uhh Nick...we already had this conversation. Remember you asked me out at school but I told you I had feelings for someone else. I'm sorry."

"Oh right of course, sorry I forgot." Nick stumbled over his words.

"That's okay, I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah of course, have a good night." Nick spoke as he turned around and left from the front door. 

I shut the door instantly as he started moving away. I turned around when I had shut and locked the door. I spotted the guys still sitting at the table, Alex and Reggie still talking with my dad and brother. However, Luke was still facing me waiting for an answer as to who was at the door. I nodded towards him as I walked back to the table, knowing that I had already finished my dinner and noticing the empty plates around the table I thought this might be the perfect time to talk with the guys.

"Hey dad the guys and I are just going to head up stairs and figure out what we are gonna do while they are in town." I addressed the table.

"Of course Julie, Carlos and I will pack up down here. You can also show the boys the spare room while you are up there." My dad answered as he began collecting the plates from the table. 

Watching as the boys moved away from the table and started following me I led them upstairs. They already knew where they were going but we had to pretend like they had never been here before. As we reached the top of the stairs I flicked open my door and gestured for the boys to enter as I followed after them. I quietly shut the door when I went into the room. The guys had already made themselves comfortable again. Reggie, Alex and Luke had all sprawled out on top of each other on my bed. Without a second thought I jumped on top of all of them, trying to make a point. I laughed when I heard a groan of pain come from all of them.

"That's what you get when you lie on my bed." I smirked.

All the boys moved off the bed finding a new spot to sit, either against the wall or on the floor.

"So Julie who was at the door?" Reggie asked as he crossed his legs on the floor.

I flicked my eyes over to Luke before I answered, "it was Nick."

All the boys looked shocked but at the same time, Luke more than anyone. Not in an angry way I knew that he understood how I felt about him now, but more in a concerned way.

"I think there is something really off with him," I added.

"What do you mean off?" Alex asked sitting up straighter.

"Well there were a few moments that just didn't seem like Nick. Like the day after we played the Orpheum he brought over flowers but he wasn't acting like himself. Then we were at school and he was saying weird things, now he came over tonight and completely forgot previous conversations we had. Conversations that were only like a week ago. He even said that it was 'pleasant to hear' how good I was doing. It almost sounded like he was from a completely different time."

I watched as Alex, Luke and Reggie all looked over at one another. Almost like a silent conversation using just their eyes. It almost seemed like they were debating about whether or not to say what they were thinking.

I couldn't take it anymore, "What are you guys thinking?"

Alex and Reggie looked over at Luke wanting him to tell me.

Luke spoke up, "Caleb."

"What about Caleb?" I was confused.

Alex jumped in, "It sounds like Nick is acting like Caleb."

"No way that can't be possible, he's a ghost, how is that possible. What would have happened to Nick? Oh my gosh this is all my fault." I anxiously rambled on.

"Willie told us when we went to meet Caleb that he has a lot of powers. Some that he doesn't even tell people about. Maybe he knows how to possess people too. We wouldn't even know but it is a possibility Julie." Alex confirmed.

"It can't be possible. It just can't be. Nick is my friend, what does that mean. What has happened to him?" I stuttered again. I could feel my body trembling.

I kept my eyes trained on the boys, as I noticed Luke step away from the wall and sit beside me and wrap his arm around my shoulders slowly rubbing circles against my arm. It was by far the most comforting thing that anyone could have done in that moment. My eyes were fixed on Luke that I hadn't noticed the stare from Alex and Reggie. Both of them were clearly stunned by Luke's bold action.

I quickly looked over at Luke, flicking my eyes between the boys and his arm hoping he would get the situation that had just happened. I watched as his eyes widened realising what the boys had just witnessed. Quickly Luke pulled his arm away, shyly adding a cough trying to pretend the boys hadn't just seen a moment between us. Guess it was somewhat out in the open now.

My thoughts about whether or not Nick was himself became all consuming. I think I just needed to have a good night's sleep.

"Hey guys I think I'm just going to head to bed now. If you want the guest room is down the hall on your right or you can stay out in the garage. It's up to you guys."

"We'll stay in the garage tonight Jul," Luke smiled over at me as he gestured for the guys to follow him.

They all yelled a good night as they moved out of my room heading downstairs. Luke popped back in when Alex and Reggie made their way downstairs.

"Don't forget about tomorrow," Luke reminded me with a huge smile and a wink as he ran to catch up with the boys.

"I won't." I shouted back at him. I couldn't help but smile at Luke's comment, he was just so adorable yet perfect at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I LOVE HOW OPEN AND SUPPORTIVE YOU GUYS ARE FOR EACH OTHER. WE ARE LIKE OUR OWN COMMUNITY AND I LOVE IT!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE HONESTLY THE BEST!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHERE DO YOU SEE YOURSELF 10 YEARS FROM NOW IF YOU COULD HAVE ANYTHING YOU EVER WANTED?   
> MINE WOULD BE MARRIED, PART TIME ART TEACHER, PART TIME ARTIST AND AUTHOR LIVING IN MY OWN HOUSE AND PROBABLY HAVE A CHILD ON THE WAY.
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	22. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME HOW MUCH YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THIS STORY. I'VE BEEN LOVING WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS. LETTING YOU KNOW THAT BY THE BEGINNING OF NEXT WEEK I WILL HAVE OFFICALLY FINISHED UNI FOR THE YEAR!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE THAN ONCE A DAY IN CASE I GET BUSY BUT HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE UPDATES A COUPLE TIMES A DAY 😊😊
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: HOW OLD ARE YOU GUYS? I'M KINDA CURIOUS - I'M 20 
> 
> \- COURTNEY

LUKE'S POV:

As the boys walked down the stairs I quickly tried to catch up to them after talking to Julie. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, something about her always kept a smile on my face. I still had a pang in my stomach for how I acted when I found that song, I really shouldn't have yelled at her. Stupid, stupid Luke. I knew that I needed to apologise to her, I will when we go on our date. As I reached the end of the stairs I noticed Reggie and Alex had walked to the kitchen, obviously telling him that we were going to be out in the garage.

"Night Mr Molina." I called out to him as I opened the front door waving the doors to come with me.

"Night guys, and remember it's Ray!" He shouted back with a subtle laugh.

I walked out the door while the boys followed behind, shouting their own goodbyes to Julie's dad. Reggie being the last one to leave shut the door behind him.

"Well that was an eventful night," Alex commented.

"Definitely." I answered by turning back to look at him.

As we walked towards the garage there was an excitement, fear and hopefulness all at the same time. As I reached the door first I flung them open and beelined to flop down on the couch. The guys made their way in taking their usual spots sitting around the coffee table after they had shut the doors.

"Well that was definitely an interesting night." I spoke up when we all got comfortable.

"Yeah sure was," Reggie spoke up while looking over at Alex with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah definitely," Alex replied, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that Ray and Carlos can see us now. I wonder if other people can see us now?" I questioned, ignoring their usual odd behaviour.

"Yeah we can't believe a lot of things."

"Yeah Alex I'm wondering a lot of things too."

"What are you guys going on about now?" I asked, getting a feeling of where this was going to go.

"What are we talking about Reggie?" Alex asked with a knowing voice.

Before Reggie could reply I needed to try my hardest to change the topic of conversation. "So what did you guys do today?"

"Well I went to hang out with Ray but he wasn't home so I went down to the beach for a bit." Reggie answered so easily.

"What about you Alex?" I asked.

"Oh...uh I went to see Willie."

"Dude that's so good, how was it seeing him again?"

"Yeah it was good, he's hiding out from Caleb though so he's not having the best time but...uh...yeah...he's good." Alex coughed and stuttered his way through his answer.

"Oh yeah...hmm only good." I sat up smirking, I knew there was more to the story than what he was letting on.

"Yeah it was good." Alex looked down trying not to smile.

"How good?" I asked him trying to find out what really happened.

"He kissed me." Alex shouted out.

Reggie and I sat there completely shell shocked. While we tried to process what happened, definitely wasn't the answer I thought I was going to get. When Reggie and I came back we both jumped up congratulating Alex with hugs and high fives.

"Dude that's amazing. We are so happy for you." Reggie spoke after he finished his hug with Alex.

As we all sat back down Reggie spoke up, "tell us everything, how did it happen?"

"Well we were at our special place and I was pretty nervous and Willie thought that I might not like him that way. When I told him that I did like him that way he cut me off and pulled me in for a kiss. It was amazing." Alex gushed.

"Dude that is amazing." I concluded.

"Hey! No fair Luke. This was about you. You aren't changing the subject that easily." Alex piped up sitting up straighter.

"There's nothing to talk about though." I answered preparing to try and move away to busy myself with something else.

"Oh yeah sure..." Reggie piped up, looking very skeptical.

"What? There is nothing going on." I assured them.

Alex looked over to me, "oh so we didn't see you wrap your arm around Julie in her bedroom, or see that you guys weren't fighting when we came into the garage like earlier or that you had your hand on her knee during most of dinner."

I looked down, I hoped that they wouldn't have noticed. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, I trusted them with everything, they were like my brothers. It was just that I didn't want it ruining the band when I didn't even know what Julie and I were just yet.

"Luke it's okay, you can tell us anything. We wouldn't get involved in whatever is going on with you and Julie. That is your business." Reggie moved over sitting next to me on the couch.

I looked over at Alex, almost asking for his permission to share what was going on without fear of any judgement.

"We are always here for you buddy." Alex spoke sitting on the other side of me on the couch.

"We uh...we got into a huge fight and then it got all sorted out. We had a few moments, I don't know. They all got interrupted so I don't really know if there is anything there yet. I did kinda ask her out on a date tomorrow." I mumbled the end of my sentence.

"What was that last part?" Reggie asked.

"I kind of asked her out for a date tomorrow."

The boys jumped up immediately, I don't know if it was shock or excitement. "Are you serious?" Reggie and Alex asked at the same time.

"Yeah," I smiled looking down at my lap.

The boys pulled me up into a group hug excitedly. I couldn't help but feel the exact same way. I had butterflies filling my stomach.

"Oh my God, what the heck have I done." I spoke up.

Quickly the boys let go of me, worried plastered across their faces.

"No...no not like that. I don't know what to wear? Where do I even take her? I did not think this through, I haven't even been on a proper date since I was like 14 and that wasn't even a real date." I started freaking out.

"Don't worry Luke we'll help right Alex."

"Of course. We got this guys, let's start planning."

I sat down around the coffee table with the guys. Alex had run off to get pieces of scrap paper while Reggie had grabbed another bag of my spare clothes that had been left up in the loft. This didn't even feel real yet here I was planning my first date with Julie. I was actually going on a date with her. This was everything I had wanted since I heard her sing Wake Up in the garage that first day. Her voice just captured me and wouldn't let me go. Part of me felt that she was the reason I was really back here, almost like I was meant to know her.

JULIE'S POV:

When Luke had disappeared from my doorway I rushed to my phone quickly calling Flynn before I was going to go to bed.

"Hey Jules. What's up?"

"Uh I have some stuff to tell you, I really need your help."

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Luke kind of asked me out tomorrow."

"What Julie? You know how I feel about the whole Luke thing, especially because he's dead and all but if you are happy then I'm happy."

"Flynn I seriously need help, what do I wear? I've never been asked out before."

"Julie, you have the most amazing style you've got this."

"But do I do casual, fancy, old school, trendy. I don't know."

"Okay, okay deep breath. Here is what we do, plan something cute and sweet but also works if you are sitting or walking a lot."

"Wow Flynn you are honestly such an expert. How do you do that?"

"It's just a gift."

"Okay what about my black short overalls with the lavender long sleeve top, with white converse."

"Julie, that sounds amazing."

"Oh and Nick showed up during dinner, but he hasn't been acting like himself. The guys think it might be Caleb."

"Wait what? The Caleb? The one who tried to get rid of the guys? How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"Julie...what if this is getting dangerous?"

"I am scared Flynn. But if this is something to do with my mum and the guys then whatever is going to happen, whatever fear I have to fight through is worth it. This is all somehow connected to my mum and I love these guys like family. I will fight for them." I shockingly had so much bravery in that moment.

I knew that when it came to these boys they were a part of me, their music was connected to my soul now. Anything that affected them was my problem too. We would get through this together. We are stronger together, the guys said so themselves. Together we are undefeatable.


	23. The Date

JULIE'S POV:

I got up early this morning trying to get ready for this date but I was beyond nervous. I think I had changed my outfit like 10 times before I settled on my original outfit idea. Once I had finished my makeup I walked out of my room and went to say bye to my dad who was working on his photos in the living room.

"Hey dad, I'm heading out." I smiled moving towards him giving him a hug from behind.

"That's nice Julie, where are you going?"

I froze for a moment, do I tell him the truth, do I lie. "I'm heading out with Luke."

"Oh to show him around, that's nice. Have a good day." Dad answered.

Without correcting him I yelled bye again and walked to the front door. I didn't know if I should wait for Luke here or wait for him outside. I was way too nervous at the moment. Before I had made any sort of decision there was a loud knock from the other side of the door. I smiled widely but also shyly.

I walked over and opened the door wide, when I looked up at Luke I lost all my words. I had only ever seen him with cut off shirts and a hoodie. There was something so subtly both hot and handsome about his outfit. A simple white button up with rolled sleeves, black jeans without any rips and crisp white shoes. I just mumbled 'wow' under my breath.

LUKE'S POV:

I had finally got dressed in the garage, the boys trying to pump me up before I walked up to the house to pick her up.

"Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe she doesn't even want to go." I suddenly got super nervous. I don't get nervous. I'm Luke.

"Take a deep breath, you'll be fine of course Julie wants to go on a date with. She wouldn't have said yes otherwise." Alex spoke calmly, almost instantly calming me down.

I tried to adjust my shirt to sit properly before I walked out the garage door. Alex and Reggie both yell out their good lucks and be safe mantras. I felt myself just constantly rolling my eyes at these guys. I walked up the pathway to the house, my nerves kicking back in when I stood right in front of the door. I knocked on the door taking deep breaths. When it opened I felt my jaw literally drop to the ground. I always was in awe of how beautiful Julie was but today something was different.

"Wow! Julie you look...you look so beautiful."

"So do you...uh...I mean you look handsome." Julie stumbled over her words blushing looking down.

I smiled at Julie's cute stumble over her words, everything she did was cute. I moved out of Julie's way to let her walk out of the house. As she closed the door behind her I wiped my hands on my jeans trying to stop my nerves.

When Julie turned back around I didn't want to wait for any awkward silences so I quickly reached to grab her hand. I saw a small smile creep its way onto her face. We both slowly moved over towards the gate to head off on our date.

When we reached the gate I quickly turned around towards Julie. "So just cause I don't know who can and can't see me I thought it would be nice to do something private. But I promise it will be fun."

Julie smiled at me as we started walking down towards the first location for the date. When we rounded the corner I spotted the picnic that the boys told me they would set up this morning for us. Those guys were honestly the best. I smiled when I saw the look on Julie's face, I think she was shocked and impressed more than anything. The spot was perfect, the picnic was on a cliff overlooking the ocean in a private area of LA. The sound of the waves crashing were almost rhythmic.

"My mum and dad used to bring me here when I was younger. I was so happy when I found out it was still here. It is a spot that means a lot to me." I spoke quietly.

"Luke, I love it. It is so beautiful."

Leading her over to the blanket we sat down to eat our picnic for lunch. It was so sweet, there was never a time I spent with Julie that I didn't love. We started talking about anything and everything. Julie told me all about her mum, when she was younger. Her mum sounded like the most amazing person when Julie talked about her. I told her some stuff about my childhood, although I kept avoiding it when I was older. I just didn't know how to talk about my biggest regrets, it wasn't really something I wanted to bring up on a first date.

When we finished I reached my hand down to help Julie up from the ground. I didn't know if it was lame or whatever but I couldn't help myself. I saw Julie try to hide her smile when she grabbed my hand to get up. When I pulled her up I spun her around quickly and pulled her into my body. It was definitely a cute moment, I could tell based on the blush that was covering Julie's cheeks.

"Onto the next spot then."

"Oh where are we going?" Julie asked me both excitedly but also curiously.

"It's still a surprise Jules." I smiled, not letting go of her hand.

We walked for a while until we had reached our next location. It was a small run down bar at the edge of Hollywood boulevard.

"I know it doesn't look like a lot but this was where the guys and I played our first ever gig together." I spoke up seeing her face plagued with confusion.

"Wow really?"

"Yeah we had just got together as a band and one of Alex's parents friends owned this bar and said we could play a gig here. It wasn't that great to be honest, we were really new but this is one of my best memories of our band."

"Thank you for bringing me here." Julie smiled up at me.

"You know this is where I wrote our first ever proper Sunset Curve song. Bobby never recorded it because it wasn't that great and it was before he was in the band but it was special to me."

"What was the song?" Julie asked, turning to face me.

"Breathing Deeply. It was about starting the band, being nervous of failing but doing it together."

"How come I've never heard of this song?" Julie asked with confusion.

"I guess I just never thought it was that good, it was my first ever song." I spoke looking down, I never usually was insecure about my music. This was just one sore spot I had.

I felt Julie's finger under my chin lifting my face up to look at her. "I'm sure that it is a great song. I would love to hear it some time."

I looked at Julie, knowing in that moment I wanted to kiss her so much. I knew this was not the time, but all of me wanted to kiss her at that moment.

I broke away my gaise trying hard to hide from Julie my desire at that moment.

"I've been having an amazing day Luke." Julie spoke up looking back at the rundown bar.

"There is one more place we have to go." I spoke up grabbing her hand again pulling her towards the last place I wanted to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. THE STORY IS ABOUT TO GET SUPER INTERESTING 😉😉😉 I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! I CAN'T WAIT TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY AND MAYBE A SEQUAL IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANT ONE.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE SINGER? MINE BESIDE THOSE FROM JATP IS HARRY STYLES.
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	24. The Grave

LUKE'S POV:

As Julie and I walked around towards the next location, I started getting really nervous. Much more nervous than I was before. This was probably one of the scariest things I have done ever. I had come to this place a couple times since we came back as ghosts. It was a secret place that I hadn't shown anyone, not even the guys. When we showed up at the place I saw confusion all over Julie's face.

"Why are we here Luke?"

"Look I know it's not a proper date place but this is something I really wanted to share with you. I haven't taken anyone here." I spoke, gripping her hand tighter, nervous for her reaction.

I watched as Julie turned to the cemetery behind her. "Okay show me." She smiled.

I smiled widely as I guided her hand to the spot that I wanted to share with her. Finding the exact spot I released her hand to give her time to spot the reason we were here.

I watched as Julie fell to her knees, her hand gliding over the piece of engraved stone.

"Luke?" Julie looked up at me with such concern.

"I know."

I knelt besides Julie, needing in this moment for her to understand the importance of why we were here.

"Luke, why did you bring me here?"

"I know that this isn't the most romantic place to bring someone but I feel that you need to know all parts of me. This is a part of who I am. This is what brought me to you if I'm completely honest."

I looked down at the stone that was carved with my full name. 'Luke Patterson, 1978-1995, A loving son, the soul of a musician.' I couldn't have asked my parents for anything more than this. 

I watched as Julie's hand kept tracing the words on the stone.

"Luke?"

I turned to face her instantly. I was scared of her reaction.

"Yeah?"

"I know it might sound odd and maybe, no! A lot selfish. But I'm glad that you were brought here."

"I know what you mean. Oddly I'm glad that I ended up here too."

I followed Julie as she moved towards the bench nearby. As Julie sat down on the bench I moved down next to her.

"This has been the best first date I could have ever asked for Luke." Julie smiled up at me.

I smirked towards her in reply, "who said it was a date?" I watched Julie blush before I jumped back in. "Of course it was a date." I gently nudged her shoulder.

Watching Julie blushing and nervously playing with her hands I knew there was a major question that in my soul I already knew the answer to. "Wait! Julie is this your first date?"

"Uh...yeah it is."

"Awwwww Julie that is sooo cuteeee." I sang in a playful voice.

Julie shoved my shoulder when I started poking fun at her. I laughed lightly, shoving her back. This started a whole new round of pushing back and forth. As we got more and more into our game I ended up accidentally pushing Julie off of the bench.

"Julie I am so sorry." I reached my hand out to help pull her up off the ground.

When I felt her hand fall into my own a sudden jolt and I was laying beside Julie on the grass.

"Oh is that how we are playing this game?" I asked laughing.

Julie's laugh rang throughout the small park area. Both of us were trying to catch our breath as we kept laughing continually.

This was beyond the best moment I would say I ever had with Julie. There were no other thoughts, just complete happiness in one moment.

THIRD PERSON POV:

While Julie and Luke were laughing on the ground in the park a figure lurked behind a tree. Following them from the beginning at Julie's house, to the water, to the bar, the cemetery and the nearby park. The figure stood hidden from their view the whole time.

Nick stood by the tree, his eyes never leaving the pair.

NICK/CALEB'S POV:

"This is going to be fun." I laughed watching the pair muck around in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE, NOT SURE IF I'LL BE UPDATING EVERYDAY THIS WEEK JUST NEED A BIT OF A BREAK NOW THAT I'VE FINISHED UNI BUT I'M GOING TO WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS!!! HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE EVERYDAY. 
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS YOUR IDEAL FIRST DATE? - MINE WAS ALWAYS LIKE A MOVIE AND JUST HANGING OUT WHICH I AM SO BLESSED THAT THIS WAS MY FIRST DATE EVER!
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER!
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	25. He Isn't There

ALEX'S POV:

I walked back to the museum after Luke had left for his date with Julie. Reggie decided to stay behind wanting to write some more country music for our future country album. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it, but I couldn't help but love him.

I moved over to our usual spot, this was one of the most important places to me since I came back.

"Willie?" I yelled into the open space.

"Willie are you here?" I yelled again.

I turned the corner hoping that he would already be there waiting, except he wasn't. I rushed over when I noticed Willie wasn't there anymore. The only thing left was his skateboard. I knew Willie and he never left his board just laying around anywhere. I started looking around the room, I ran throughout the different rooms looking for any signs that Willie was still here.

I couldn't find him anywhere. There were no signs of him anywhere except from his board. I walked over and picked up his board that was laying slightly underneath the bench that we usually sat at. I bent down to pick up the last piece that was left of him here. Standing up I spotted a small business card left on the concrete bench. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. 'The Hollywood Ghost Club'. I knew it! Caleb.

My breathing started getting out of control. I could feel the panic attack coming on. I haven't had one of these since I was back in high school in the 90's when my classmates found out I was gay. I fell to the floor trying to catch my breath. I needed to get back to the guys, I needed them. They always helped me out when this happened.

I pulled all my strength and poofed back into the garage. Tears still fell down my cheeks as my breathing kept getting heavier and heavier. It was like an anvil sitting on my chest. I landed on my knees a loud cry breaking out of my mouth.

I felt a hand rubbing my back, looking up at the person I knew that it was Reggie. I held the skateboard and card to my chest as I continued to cry. This almost reminded me of the dark place we went to after we had died, but it was worse. It was like someone ripped out a part of my heart.

"Alex? Alex what is going on?"

"I....I...Willie.....he....." I couldn't finish my sentence before breaking down again.

Reggie's arm wrapped around me like they used to do back in high school when this sort of thing. I started getting my breathing under control somewhat.

"Hey guys, oh my gosh that was literally so perfect, thank you so much for all your help." Luke walked in with a smile plastered across his face.

I looked up at him with the tears still streaming down my face. Luke dropped down beside me when he saw what was going on.

"Alex, what happened? Are you okay?" Luke asked as he rubbed my arm.

I finally got the courage to remove the skateboard and card from my grasp in front of me. I handed the card to Luke. He had a confused look on his face until he saw the board that I was holding onto tightly.

"Willie wasn't there when I went to the museum. His board and that card were the only thing left." I stuttered out.

Both Reggie and Luke had a worried look over their faces.

"You guys know what we need to do right?" Luke spoke standing up to his feet.

Reggie and I looked up at him knowing the answer but not wanting to follow through. There was no way this was going to end well.

"We have to go get him." Luke answered as he reached down helping me to my feet.

I couldn't help but just shake my head. I know going there was going to cause some serious problems, there was no way this could end well, not with Caleb involved.

"Luke what if, what if when we go there we can't leave." Reggie interjected.

"We will get Willie. We will get out. We will play more gigs with Julie. But right now we need to go get Willie." Luke spoke strongly.

"Luke, what if something really bad has happened to him?" I questioned trying hard to hold back the tears. "What if he isn't here anymore, he told us Caleb owns his soul. We don't even know what that means. What if he's disappeared like we were supposed to?" I started working myself up again.

"Alex stop!" Luke spoke up, taking a step closer to me.

Both Luke and Reggie grabbed one of my hands.

"Alex we promise you we will find him." Reggie spoke up.

I looked down at the skateboard that was now laying on the ground. I remembered when Willie first crashed into me. In that moment I vowed to myself no matter what it took I will get him back. Caleb might be strong but he is not stronger than the three of us. We were musicians tethered by our souls. We are strong enough to face Caleb. I won't stop till I get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP I KEPT REWRITTING IT. 
> 
> IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. I HONESTLY CANT WAIT TO WRITE THEM AND HAVE YOU GUYS READ THEM. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT DURING THIS TIME. I HAVE LOVED THIS COMMUNITY, IT ALWAYS BRINGS ME A SMILE EVERYDAY SEEING ALL THE NEW COMMENTS AND CONVERSATIONS GOING ON. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO GO DOWN WITH THE BOYS AND CALEB!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IS THE SONG THAT DESCRIBES YOUR LIFE AT THE MOMENT? - MINE WOULD PROBABLY BE 10,000 HOURS BY DAN AND SHAY. 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	26. Not Good on the Other Side of Hollywood

LUKE'S POV:

Reggie, Alex and I were standing in front of the one place that scared us the most to be in this world. I remembered the last time that we were all here, dying over and over again because of what Caleb did to us.

"Guys I know we have to do this and all but are you guys kind of scared too?" Reggie asked as he looked up at the abandoned looking hotel.

Alex and I turned to look at Reggie, we both nodded slowly. I didn't know what to expect going in. Would there be people? Would Caleb even be here? Would Willie even be here?

I looked over the boys as I moved first towards the door that led into the foyer of the Hollywood Ghost Club. As soon as we walked in though none of the lights were on anywhere, not even in the main stage area. Walking further inwards I could feel the nervousness radiating off of Alex as we moved further into the club.

Suddenly a white spotlight lit up the stage that was in front of us. The light caused all of us to jump in surprise. I heard a gasp from Alex standing next to me, I looked harder towards the stage. Willie was tied to a chair in the centre of the stage but there was something different. Wouldn't a ghost be able to move out of anything like this. When I looked harder I noticed a purple glow around the ropes that had Willie binded to the chair along with a gag tied around his mouth muffling his attempted screaming.

A notable figure moved around the stage, I couldn't see who it was but I had a pretty good guess. 

"I wondered how long it would take for you to get here? Much longer than I thought." The voice echoed into the empty dark space.

Alex stepped forward, his nervousness being replaced with anger. "Caleb let him go!"

Reggie and I moved forward following Alex. Another spotlight hit the stage lighting up the figure hidden in the dark. Nick was sitting at the piano, an evil smile plastered on his face.

I looked over at Reggie and Alex knowing that we were right about Caleb.

"How is this even possible?" I whispered so only Reggie and Alex could hear me.

Reggie and Alex looked towards Nick both more worried and nervous than when we were standing outside. Something was so off with him, there was a harsh tone to Nick that definitely wasn't there when I had seen him in the halls with Julie. Caleb/Nick whatever you want to call him stood up from his piano walking closer to the center near Willie.

"Luke. I heard that there might be something going on with you and Julie huh. Did you know that when I took over this body I can hear every thought that he has. Every time he thinks about Julie I know exactly what he is thinking about her." I walked closer to the stage, my fists clenching at my side. Not because of what Nick is thinking but because of Caleb trying to goat me by using Julie.

"You know I don't think you'd like what he is thinking. Is she your Julie yet or do you think Nick might still stand a chance. I guarantee he thinks he stands a chance." Caleb smiled in Nick's body. He knew that he was starting to get to me.

I knew that I had started getting closer to Julie but at this moment I knew that she was my weak spot. Looking up at his smirking face I rushed towards the stage getting ready for a fight. Before I even moved that far I felt Reggie and Alex grabbing my arms and pulling me back towards them and away from the stage. I turned away from the stage trying to calm down the anger that Caleb had built up in my chest.

I heard Alex step forward with an authoritative voice. "Let him go! Now Caleb!"

"Oh I'd be more than happy to let William here go. But I need a little something in return." Caleb/Nick smiled as he moved closer to where Willie was screaming and wriggling against the rope. "I want you boys to give up your souls and come join my house band here."

As soon as those words left Caleb's mouth a loud sound was made from where Willie was sitting. He was struggling against the ropes trying to yell past the gag around his mouth.

"Fine! You can have me," Alex yelled walking closer.

Reggie and I both shocked and reached out to grab Alex before he even thought about doing something so stupid.

"Alex you can't do this. Willie wouldn't want you to do this." I tried to plead with him.

I watched as Alex looked over to Willie sitting on the stage. He was shaking his head as to say no, repeatedly looking deeply at Alex. I looked over watching Alex's concern seeing Willie in this state was not something that we ever wanted to see.

"Alex we have to go." Reggie spoke holding tightly onto him.

"Alex, Reggie's right we need to leave now."

I saw Alex looking between us and Caleb on stage looking over Willie. I knew my bandmate, he didn't want to leave someone who he was starting to fall in love with in this position. I knew that he did not want to leave in this way.

Alex quickly moved out of our hold on him rushing the stage. Caleb/Nick had already moved into the curtains of the stage. Reggie and I started running after him, both knowing that something bad was going to happen.

I saw Alex reach him, Willie screaming a loud no against the gag tied around his mouth. As Reggie and I got close to the stage I heard a scream coming from Alex the moment that he touched the ropes.

Reggie and I stood next to him seeing two long and deep burns forming on Alex's hands where he had tried to get Willie untied from the chair.

"Alex we have to go now."

I saw Alex staring at Willie, I noticed the deep pain in both of their eyes knowing that there was no way we could get him out at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! WE ARE GETTING SO CLOSE TO THE END OF THIS STORY BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE YOU HAVE SHOWN TO THIS STORY!!!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST GOAL THAT YOU WANT TO ACHIEVE NEXT YEAR?
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	27. Hurt

LUKE'S POV:

Reggie and I stood there watching as Alex kept trying to remove the ropes that were tying Willie to the chair. I kept seeing the burns getting deeper and deeper into Alex's hands. Eventually it got to be too much when Reggie and I started pulling him back away from Willie.

When I looked at Alex I could see the desperation to fix what he blamed himself for. "Alex we have to go. We can't do anything right now, we need to figure out a plan and then we will come back. We will save him I promise."

Alex nodded slowly, his eyes still flicking back to Willie who was strapped to the chair wanting desperately to hold Alex again. Alex walked back over to him leaning down so his eyes were level with Willie. "I will get you out of here. I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Alex leant down placing a small kiss on Willie's forehead before slowly moving back towards us as we started walking out of the club. Nick/Caleb was still sitting in the wings, I guessed probably feeling very proud of himself.

As the boys walked out of the door leading to the street I turned around facing the stage. I watched as Caleb who was using Nick's body moved back onto the stage standing next to Willie.

"Oh Luke you're still here. Was there something you wanted?" He smirked looking down on me.

"Not from you! But Nick, if Caleb can hear you then you can hear me. I may not know you and we may not get along for all I know but I promise you we will get you back!"

I watched as Nick/Caleb's smirk disappeared off his face and was replaced with one of anger and disdain.

"Luke get out of my club!" Caleb's voice echoed throughout the empty room.

I knew in that moment that I had finally got to him, he was starting to get rattled. When I walked outside Alex and Reggie were standing out on the street. Alex still looked shell shocked.

"I think we should go back to the garage to figure out what we can do." Reggie piped up, sounding extremely serious for once. No one usually saw Reggie like this very often but when it happened it was best for all involved to listen to him.

I used all the energy I had in my body channeling it into being able to appear in the garage. I opened my eyes to the familiar walls of the studio garage, Reggie and Alex both standing beside me. Alex moved instantly curling into a ball on the couch, he was hugging his legs to his chest. I could sense the rapid breathing as Alex tried to prevent another panic attack from coming on.

I turned to Reggie gesturing for him to go over to Alex as I grabbed a nearby chair to sit in front of the coffee table facing the boys. The boys and I sat in complete silence, Reggie and I were trying to think of a plan on how to get Willie out of that place without giving into Caleb. I noticed though that Alex was sitting there with a blank look on his face.

"Alex?"

Reggie gently tapped his knee, "Alex?"

Alex finally looked up at us. "I can't handle this. I seriously can't guys. This is all too much. I can't deal with this change. This hurts. It hurts too much." Alex broke down.

I felt a tear slowly roll down my cheek. I knew that this was going to hurt Alex. He never opened his heart to boys, ever since he came out to his family and friends he kept that part of him private. Letting people in was never Alex's strength. Ever since his family hurt him with their reaction to his coming out he didn't want to feel that hurt again.

"What can we do? How do we get him out of there?" Reggie asked as he rubbed small circles on Alex's shoulder.

"I don't know. How do we fight a ghost that is the most powerful in Hollywood or the world?" I responded.

"Luke we are strong right. Surely we can figure something out to get him back." Reggie spoke with confidence.

"I can't be here right now. I need to do something, I can't sit here knowing that Willie is literally sitting there in pain with Caleb." Alex spoke with anger laced in his voice.

Reggie and I watched as he walked towards the door of the garage. "Alex where are you going?" Reggie asked him before he left the room.

"I need to go for a walk. I need to do something. I can't sit here." He replied before he left the room.

Reggie and I stared at each other for a moment, both of us worried about Alex but knowing that he needed this time alone to clear his head.

"Reg what are we going to do? This is so insane."

"I don't know but this is killing Alex. If we don't figure something out soon he will go back to the ghost club on his own. We can't let that happen."

"How do we fight a ghost that can possess people?"

"I don't know."

"Oh Luke, how was your date with Julie?"

"Really Reggie? Not the time," I smiled with a giggle knowing that Reggie's spiritual animal was literally a puppy. When he got excited about something that is all he wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IS COMING NEXT. I'VE REALLY HOPED YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY SO FAR. 
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE MEAL TO HAVE? IM CURIOUS TO SEE IF DIFFERENT PLACES AROUND THE WORLD HAVE DIFFERENT FAVOURITE MEALS. - MINE IS PROBABLY BUTTER CHICKEN WITH RICE 
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	28. The Idea

LUKE'S POV:

"Come on Luke, please." Reggie continued to plead following me around wanting to know about my date with Julie.

"No," I laughed slightly as Reggie continued to give me his big puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee," He continued to beg.

"Reggie this may not be the right time to be talking about this."

"Luke this was so important to you. I know that there is so much stuff going on but I want to hear about something special in your life."

I couldn't help the warm feeling spreading in my chest. I knew that sometimes Reggie could act silly and random a lot but this was so genuine. I noticed the small smile that started coming onto my face and spotted the genuine excitement on Reggie's face.

"Fine, fine. Okay I'll tell you the story." I replied as motioned for both of us to sit down on the couch together.

"What do you want to know?" I asked Reggie as he sat down beside me.

"Everything! Tell me everything!" Reggie smiled resting his elbows on his knees holding his face staring deep into my soul.

"Well we went to the cliff near the ocean that you guys set up, it was really beautiful. We just talked for like ages. After I took her to the place we had our first gig and we opened up a bit about music and that side of our life. So yeah." I finished my story.

"Awww Luke it sounds so cute. Were there any moments?" Reggie asked raising his eyebrows at the end of the sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Chemistry!" Reggie answered again raising his eyebrows during each syllables.

I moved my hand out shoving Reggies shoulder gently trying to find a way to avoid the question. 

"So did anything else happen between you and Julie?" Reggie asked again giving me his typical smirky look.

Before I could even answer Reggies question the door to the garage opened wide and Julie started walking in. Reggie and I looked back at each other knowing that we needed to shut up immediately.

"Hey guys you ready for rehearsals?" Julie asked as she walked into the space.

"Uh yeah lets go." I answered getting off the couch moving towards the instruments.

"Where's Alex?" Julie asked looking around the room.

"He went out for a walk." Reggie answered quickly.

"Oh whys that?" Julie asked again gettin gmore worried about Alex.

Reggie and I looked at each other debating what to tell Julie about the whole situation we were in the middle of.

"We found out today that Caleb is definitely in Nick's body." I replied to Julie's question watching her as she became worried and scared. "He also has Willie and we can't get him back." I finished.

Julie just stood still with a shocked look across her face. "Wait what?"

I looked over at Reggie. Reggie stepped closer beginning to repeat everything I had just told Julie.

"Okay...okay Reggie I know what Luke said I just am shocked. How did this happen? Why did this happen?" Julie cuts Reggie off.

"You remember when Willie helped us get the Orpheum show?" I asked Julie.

"Yeah."

"Well Caleb must have found out cause Willie was fiding from him and he found him. He still wants us to join his club."

I watched as Julie started pacing around the room, I couldn't tell if it was worry, nerves or fear. I could see her brain trying to process or come up with some way to fix this situation.

"Julie what are you thinking?" Reggie asked.

I watched Julie as she waited to reply, I knew that she had some sort of idea but she was wrestling with herself trying to figure it out.

"Julie?" I questioned trying to break her out of her thinking.

"I uh might have an idea."

"What is it?" Reggie sat down looking up at her wanting to hopefully know a solution to this gigantic problem.

"It might work but Luke you may not like it." Julie finished looking over at me.

I could feel my chest beating harder as I looked at Julie. Seeing her face go softer with sympathy I knew that there was only one thing that I may not like in this moment. Nick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND LOVING AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY! I HAD A COUPLE DAYS BREAK TO REST AND GET BACK INTO MY WRITING! THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END VERY SOON BUT I HAVE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. 
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: HOW DO YOU THINK THIS STORY WILL END?
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	29. The Rescue

JULIE'S POV:

I watched as Luke's face dropped at my idea. I knew instantly that he would never be okay with what I was going to do, no had to do.

"Do it." He answered quietly, "for Alex."

I walked straight out of the garage towards the house. I raced straight towards my room searching for my phone that I had thrown onto my bed when I had got home from school. I found the phone caught in the messed up sheets and doona on my bed. I pulled up my contacts on the screen scrolling until I reached the number I knew I had to call.

I heard the ringing continue for longer than usual. A dial tone clicked and the voice answered back from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Julie," the voice resembling that of someone I knew but did not sound like him at all at the same time.

"Hey Nick."

"What did you need to discuss?" He asked with curiosity. I felt my skin crawl at the tone and wording of his sentence, it did not resemble the guy I knew, the guy I grew up with.

"I was thinking about what you asked me the other day and I would love to go out with you." I replied trying to hold back the vomit that I could feel churning in my stomach.

"That sounds lovely. I will pick you up at 6pm to go out for the evening."

"I'll see you then." With that I hung the phone up as quickly as I could.

I threw my phone down on the bed following quickly after trying to avoid the tears that came from the anger radiating from my body. I pulled my pillow close screaming deeply into the soft material.

I heard a quiet knock echo from the other side of my door. Quickly wiping under my eyes trying to look more put together than I felt.

"Come in," I called out to the person on the other side of my door.

The door gently opened, Luke's head popping around the corner. I breathed deeply knowing that I did not have to hide how I was feeling. Luke walked over sitting down beside me on the bed. I noticed the small red circles under his eyes, similar to mine at this moment. I reached out gently placing my hand over the top of Luke's. Both of us sat in silence for a while, I knew that even though the situation angered Luke there was still a danger in our plan. Danger for me and the guys.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER (READ IN THE SPONGEBOB VOICE OVER🤣🤣)

I pulled down the cropped shirt that I had paired with my high waisted flared jeans. I felt disgusting knowing that this "date" would be with someone who had tried to kill and tortured my friends and possessed another friend.

I walked towards the front gate of my house leaning against the fence waiting for Nick/Caleb to show up. I spotted him walking down the road, definitely not wearing something that he would usually put together. He was dressed almost formally, I don't think I had even seen Nick in any sort of formal wear before.

"Shall we?" Caleb asked, extending his arm for me to grab onto. This was such a strange action.

I swallowed the lump in my throat grabbing his arm allowing me to follow him to wherever he was going to take me.

LUKE'S POV:

Alex, Reggie and I once again stood outside of the ghost club. I knew that Alex had got so much hope when we had told him Julie's plan to try and save Willie from Caleb.

I looked over at all of them, this reminded me of when we came here before to save Willie. I knew that this time there was no way we would be leaving without Willie, Alex would not let us.

I nodded over to the boys as I made the first step to walk into the empty ghost club. The boys followed after me rather quickly, all of us wanting to stick together just in case something went wrong. Reggie and I let Alex take lead in searching for where Willie might be, he probably knew this place better just from talking to Willie. We searched all throughout the stage, backstage and the main floor, nothing. I could see Alex's frustration rising in his face.

"Don't worry Alex, there are more places we need to check." I aimed to calm him down.

I watched Alex trying to think harder, almost like he was mapping out the club in his mind. I don't think I had ever seen him this focused before. Before Reggie and I could ask what Alex's idea was he raced towards a back room connected to a door on the side of the room. As soon as I spotted Alex running towards the door I quickly followed after. If there was one thing I was more worried about right now then Julie it was if there were any hidden booby traps around the club.

"Alex where are we going?" Reggie called out

"Caleb's private area, Willie told me about it. Caleb doesn't let anyone up there, not many people even know where it is." Alex shouted, continuing to run down a long purple coloured corridor.

We finally raced up a large spiral staircase that led to wide black doors that were shut with some sort of padlock guarding the entrance to the room. Alex turned back towards us with a smirk on his face, a look I had not seen in a couple of days.

"Why are you smiling Alex? This couldn't be any worse, how are we even supposed to get him?" Reggie asked with such genuine concern.

I looked over at Reggie giving him a look of disappointment. I placed my hand in my palm shaking my head trying not to laugh during a serious situation.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Reggie asked again, looking between Alex and I.

"Reggie what can we do because we are ghosts?" I asked him to try to help him reach the idea on his own.

"Not eat anything?" Reggie questioned.

"We can walk through walls Reggie," Alex responded laughing at Reggies change in understanding.

"Wow for a ghost who runs a ghost club you would think Caleb would figure out a better way to shut people out of his door." Alex laughed turning back to the door.

Alex moved his body straight through the door, Reggie and I following quickly behind him. Once inside the room it felt strange, like something was definitely wrong with this place. Something was dark and twisted.

I looked around the room trying to make sense of what I was seeing. When I trained my eyes to the center of the room I spotted Alex leaning over Willie seated in the chair. Tears and cries were still pouring out of his face, it was the exact same as when we first saw him like this.

I watched as Alex tried to calm him down. When Willie opened his eyes I could see the relife that unfolded behind his eyes. Willie kept screaming behind the gag, there was hope in him. Alex pulled a pocket knife from his jacket pocket.

I quickly looked at Reggie with confusion.

"Where did you get a pocket knife?" Reggie asked, staring directly at Alex.

"I grabbed it on my walk, I knew that I might need it eventually."

Alex tried to use the knife against the slightly glowing purple ropes that tied Willie to the chair. I heard a loud huff from Alex when he continued to try removing the ropes with the blade.

Alex through the knife to the ground in complete frustration. "It's not working, of course it's not working cause this is Caleb after all." Alex huffed in anger.

I looked around the room noticing the devastated Willie and an angry Alex. I turned towards Reggie gesturing for him to follow my lead.

"Alex we are stronger together. We beat Caleb's stamp with Julie, we fought against his hold on us to perform in his club. What if together we can break these magic ties?" I asked genuinely hoping that I may be correct.

"It's worth a try," Alex spoke as he began standing up.

I moved closer to Willie who was still struggling against the ropes tying him to the chair. Alex and Reggie followed, all of us preparing for the inevitable pain that was going to come when we touched the ropes. I looked at all the boys, all of us reaching our hands out at the same time to grab the ropes.

I couldn't believe the pain, it felt like I was getting stabbed a million times all over my body. I watched the pain hit Alex and Reggie as well. At that moment I just wanted to let go, to just leave. I don't know how Willie was dealing with all this pain continuously. Leaving would just be the easiest solution, but since when did we ever take the easy way out.

I took the pain with all the boys trying to figure out our next move, we didn't even know if this would work how would we even get him out of here. I watched as Alex held the rope moving to the back of the chair where the large knots were situated. Alex attempted to keep untying the knots but suddenly he didn't have to anymore. They almost melted away in our hands. They turned into nothing.

"How is that possible?" I whispered.

I saw the shock on Alex and Reggies faces that perfectly matched mine.

Alex's face however changed momentarily when he saw that Willie was not screaming in pain anymore and he was actually free. We all actually saved him.

ALEX'S POV:

I couldn't help the shock that took over when the ropes disappeared before my eyes, how does that even happen? When I looked over to the boys though my eyes caught back onto the reason that I came here. Willie was breathing deeply, rubbing his wrists to ease the prolonged pain.

I ran quickly to the front of the chair staring into Willie's eyes. I wrapped my arms instantly around his shoulders pulling him into a deep hug.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out sooner." I apologised to Willie.

Willie looked up at me pulling away from my hug. His hands wrapped around my cheeks slowly stroking them with his thumb.

"You have nothing to apologise for." He spoke so camly for someone who had just been kidnapped.

I leaned forward resting my forehead against his trying to be close to him again after all this torture of being apart. I just looked into his eyes for a moment, just to be with him.

Before I could process I felt Willie's lips against mine. It was enough to make me completely forget where I was or what I was doing. In the background behind me I could hear Luke and Reggie giggling excitedly. After a while I pulled away, turning around to the other guys.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" I laughed at them.

"Did you know we can see you?" Luke quipped back raising his eyebrows at Willie and I.

"Let's get him out of here!" I commented putting my arm under Willie's and around his back to support him as we left the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT DURING THIS TIME. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! GUESS WHAT? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINALE BEFORE THE SEQUEL IS RELEASED. GET EXCITED IT'S GONNA HAVE MORE MUSIC AND EVEN MORE DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: IF YOU COULD CHANGE ONLY ONE THING ABOUT YOUR LIFE WHAT WOULD IT BE? - MINE WOULD BE LESS FAMILY DRAMA
> 
> \- COURTNEY


	30. Finally Free

JULIE'S POV:

I saw Nick look over at me with a questioning look in his eyes. It was almost like he knew something was off.

Suddenly my phone went off in my pocket with a slight ring and vibration. I quickly unlocked it and started to read the message under the table away from Nick/Caleb's view.

Luke had sent me a message off my old iPhone that I had given him just before they had left to go on their mission. 'Willie is safe. We are back at the house.'

I couldn't stop the smile that I tried to conceal trying to avoid spooking Caleb as he sat in front of me. I looked up trying to remember the excuse the boys had helped me to come up with to leave this 'date'.

"Nick I'm so sorry my dad just texted me. He needs me home like right now. I have to go." I spoke trying to hide the happiness and replace it with worry.

I stood up quickly trying to run away as fast as my feet could carry me. As I walked away I felt a tug on my arm that was stronger than anything I had felt in my life. I whipped my head around as fast as I could trying to hide the fear that took over when I saw Nick's face so close to mine.

There was so much anger hidden behind his eyes, this was something I had never seen in Nick before. I felt a chill run down my spine the longer we stood with his grip tight on my arm. He continued to apply more pressure to my lower arm.

"Ow, Nick you're hurting me." I whimpered, the pain becoming too much for me to handle.

"Oh you think this hurts? You really don't know what pain is then Julie." A wicked smile came across his face.

Before I could recognise what I was doing I ripped my arm out of his grasp wanting to have about 30 showers to wash this feeling off my body.

"Bye Caleb." I answered with all the confidence I could muster in that moment. I began to walk away trying to hold onto this shocking confidence and leave him behind in shock.

NICK'S POV:

When Julie stood up from that table I knew that they had done something.

When Julie had started walking away from me my body filled with anger. How could they think they had outsmarted me.

Julie pulled out of my grasp I knew what this meant. "WAR"

I mumbled under my breath when Julie was out of my vision. "They think they've won? Oh this is just the beginning!"

LUKE'S POV:

I had been pacing around the music studio since I had sent Julie that text. She hadn't sent me a reply and a million thoughts had begun taking over my mind.

What if Caleb found out about what we were doing?

What if she was hurt?

What if he knew what we were doing all along and this was his plan to get Julie alone?

What if...

"Luke you gotta stop pacing mate you are giving me a headache." Alex spoke up as he sat on the couch with Willie beside him.

"I know you're worried Luke but Julie is strong I'm sure she'll be fine." Reggie backed from the piano bench.

I stood still for a moment trying to listen to boys and calm myself down but I just couldn't do it. The nerves over took me and this time instead of pacing I collapsed to the ground trying to keep my breathing under control.

What if that was the last time I would see her?

What if I never told her how I really felt about her?

What if I never got the chance to...

My thought was interrupted by the sound of the door being flung open quickly. I felt my body completely relax in that moment when Julie walked through the door.

I watched as Julie looked around, I'm assuming to see if Willie was here, I guess to see if she can even see Willie.

Julie smiled so wide when she spotted Alex on the couch clearly sitting beside Willie.

"Hey Willie it's so nice to finally meet you." Julie walked over towards him to pull him into a short hug.

"You can see me?" Willie asked, standing aback a bit somewhat confused. The room went silent for a moment. When Willie nudged Alex "A lifer can see me!" The excitement evident in his voice. It was probably the first time a lifer could see him without Caleb.

Willie pulled Julie into a short hug confused but happy altogether. "It's nice to meet you too Julie. Finally! Am I right?" Willie chuckled the rest of us joining in.

I coughed lightly trying to subtly get Julie's attention. I watched as she turned around to look at me with a classic Julie smirk on her face. I walked over to her as quick as my feet would carry me.

As soon as she stood in front of me I placed my hands against her cheeks trying my best to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. Julie tried to wrap her arms around me but I refused to remove my hands from her face.

"Are you okay? Did Caleb do anything? Did he hurt you?" I asked quickly trying to get all the information I could out of her.

"I'm fine Luke. Promise." I looked into her eyes but my attention was drawn to the small tug on the sleeve of her shirt that drew my attention.

Julie looked down trying to avoid my eyes at that moment.

I gently guided my hand down to her arm lifting it up so I would be able to see what was wrong. I lightly tugged the material up her arm to get a look at what had happened to her while she was with Caleb.

I felt my body go numb at that moment. I felt like I wanted to punch someone, more than I had my whole life. There was clearly a bruise forming in the shape of a hand print around Julies forearm.

"I'm gonna kill him. I don't know how or when but he will pay for doing this to you." I spoke with such anger.

Before I turned around to go and find Caleb I felt two soft hands turning me back on my cheeks.

"Luke I'm okay. I promise. Just stay here with me." There was such a softness to Julie's words. Something so calming. At this moment I knew I had fallen completely in love with this girl.

In the next moment I don't know what had come over me. It was like I lost complete control cause I knew that Julie was the one that I was supposed to be with. It was like she was my reason for being at this point.

The room was dead silent. It was like there were only the two of us left here on earth.

I placed my hands on her cheeks moving hers off of mine in the process. I pulled her closer to my body. I began to move slowly towards Julie, our faces so close I could feel her breath fanning my face. I couldn't stand it anymore as my lips connected with Julies for the first time. The first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG EVERYONE! FINALLY THAT IS A WRAP ON THE SPARK: JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY!!! THE AMOUNT OF SUPPORT AND LOVE FROM ALL OF YOU GUYS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. I HAVE LOVED WRITING THIS STORY SO MUCH AND AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK TO WRITING THIS!!!!
> 
> I CANNOT WAIT TO UPLOAD THE SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT!
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL COME READ THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE SPARK SERIES.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHAT DO YOU THINK THE TITLE OF THE SEQUEL WILL BE? 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS   
>  COURTNEY XOXO


	31. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT

PRESENTING THE SEQUEL: SPARKED A FIRE 

"Love is a friendship that has caught fire"

Many questions are on their minds. But none more than one.   
Why are they still on Earth?

With music, love and a spiteful ghost after you being in high school seems like a pointless exercise. One in which all the guys will have to learn to manage alongside Julie. Life is never as simple as it might appear and even harder for an aspiring rock band who is starting to win the world over. 

Julie and the guys are back for more in Sparked a Fire. The sequel to The Spark. 

Will the boys finally discover their purpose? Will they find life long loves? And more importantly will they stop Caleb? 

Find out in the coming soon sequel: Sparked a Fire


End file.
